Left Behind
by ShiTiger
Summary: With an injured leg, Red fails to climb out of the rubble in time, and is presumed dead. The birds escape Piggy Island, unknowingly leaving him, and the blue egg, behind. King Mudbeard isn't about to let his nemesis foil his plans again, and eagerly whisks the new hatchlings and their 'mama' away to the castle. Yaoi/Slash. Leonard x Red. Chuck x Bomb suggested.
1. The Abandoned Ones

**Left Behind**

 _Starting notes:_

Once I started shipping Leonard x Red, I knew I had to write their story. Yes, the 'wanting to eat another sentient species' unborn children' is horrifying, and I doubt the pigs would be willing to give up on their dream. But I think Red could come up with a better option to ensure the birds' eggs are left in peace, while still giving the pigs what they desire.

 **A note about ages:** Robins live up to 14 years; Eagles live up to 20 in the wild, but up to 50 in captivity; and Pigs live up to 20 years old. My personal headcannon is that the eagles initially rescued the other birds, leading them to the safe island. They then became the protectors of island due to their impressive lifespans. Flying Eagle is just lazy, and prefers not to deal with the stress.

The pig society remembers eating eggs, but the birds seem to have no memory of any other un-avian species. There is going to be an age difference between the pigs and regular birds, as it seems the pigs live longer.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Abandoned Ones**

The sound of hatchlings, chirping faintly, pulled Red from the darkness. Forcing his eyes open, he shoved at the wooden boards covering his body until they fell to the side. With one arm still wound protectively around the blue egg, the small bird attempted to lift himself from the hole he'd been thrown into.

A cry of pain burst from his throat as one of his legs refused to budge. He could feel it burning from where it was pinned beneath yet another pile of rubble. "Okay, okay. Just breathe, Red. Just breathe." Short puffs of breath whistled from his beak as he hefted the egg in his arms out of the hole, and onto the nearest flat-ish surface. No, it was only half an egg, Red realized, his face contorting in horror.

"Mama!"

"Mama!"

"Mama!"

Three tiny blue heads popped up from the bottom of the eggshell, chirping at him pleasantly.

"You're alive," Red whispered, feeling his heart soften at the sight of those precious little birds. He'd done it. He had saved them!

"Well now, what do we have here?"

"No, no, no," Red whispered to himself, tugging the eggshell as close to his body as he could, attempting to protect the little ones from the green, egg-gobbling nutcase who was standing behind him.

"Daddy!" three voices chimed in unison.

"No, not your daddy. He is a bad pig. A very bad pig," the crimson bird grunted, giving his trapped leg a desperate yank. That was a **bad** idea; a _horribly_ bad idea, Red realized, as his eyes began to cloud over from the sudden rush of pain.

"Looks like someone is in need of a rescue party," King Mudbeard stated, stepping in front of the trapped bird. The pig leaned down until he was just a breath away from Red's ear. "Too bad the other birds left you behind," he purred.

The last thing Red saw was the smug grin on the king's face before the darkness swept over him.


	2. An Unpleasant Awakening

Red winced, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the light. Damn those pigs! Breaking his house, and leaving a giant hole in the wall next to his nest - Seriously, who does that? Several nights before, he'd fallen out of bed, and straight down to the first floor during that appalling laser show. He'd have to be more careful getting up today.

Squinting, the crimson bird pushed himself up from the straw nest, only to become suddenly aware of the aching pain in his right leg. His body felt like one big bruise – even his wings were sore.

Finally blinking his eyes open, Red's gaze came to rest of the silky covers adorning the plushy bed he was sitting on. This was NOT his nest. Auburn eyes darted around the room, noting the stone walls, and the boarded windows, and the familiar little pig snoring in the chair next to the bed.

Taking a deep breath, Red reached out for the pig, intent on shaking the answers out of him, but the sudden movement caused him to wince and bite down on a hiss of pain, his wing stopping just short of the pudgy piggy's nose.

The green creature snorted himself awake, staring at Red in amazement, before hightailing it out of the door.

"Wait a minute!" Red stared after the pig – Ross, if he remembered correctly, before slumping back against the plush pillow behind his head. "Damn it. I thought we destroyed this place," the crimson bird grumbled to himself, glaring up at the ceiling.

"You did," a cheery voice agreed, followed by excited chirps of "Mommy, mommy, mommy!"

Red shoved himself up, forgetting about his injured leg as he tumbled out of the bed. Three excited little blue hatchlings bounced over to him, unaware of the danger they were in. The crimson bird quickly pulled them closer, shielding them with his wings as he glared over their heads at villainous king of Piggy Island.

"Pigs build fast, you see. We're still fixing the windows and the furnishings, but other than that, the castle is nearly complete," Leonard boasted, grinning like he owned everything in the room – _including_ Red.

Auburn eyes darted away from the mammal, searching the room for any means of escape. If he could just get the kids out of the castle, then maybe one of the other birds would be able to rescue them.

"You shouldn't be out of bed. You've been unconscious for three days," the king stated with false concern.

"Three – days," Red echoed in horror, his wings tightening around the children.

"Mm hmm. Three days," Leonard repeated slowly, as if to savor the delicious taste of the words and their hidden meaning.

"The others…" Red began, trying to ignore the shooting pain from where he was resting on his injured leg.

The bearded pig opened his mouth to answer, but fell silent as he began to study his avian nemesis intently. With a single snap of his hoof tips, several smaller pigs were in the room, awaiting his orders.

"Help Mr. Red back into bed. He should be resting," Leonard ordered, a slight grin passing over his lips at the red bird's protests. In moments, the small avian was back in bed, surrounded by the three hatchlings, who had no idea what was going on between their 'mommy' and 'daddy.'

"It's almost time for lunch. Why don't we have it up here with _mommy_ today, kids," Leonard suggested, ignoring the upset frown on Red's face.

"Okay, daddy!" all three chirped.

The horror spreading across the older bird's face was quite amusing, the king thought to himself. In minutes, lunch was indeed delivered to the room.

* * *

"You can't feed them that," Red protested, eyeing the bowls of mush sitting on the tray in front of the hatchlings.

"It's the same delicious gruel I was fed as a child. We tried milk, but they wouldn't drink it," Leonard commented, biting into a sandwich. The king had pulled his chair close to Red's side of the bed, his own lunch-laden tray perched on his lap.

"What is ' _milk?_ ' They're hatchlings. They need **real** food. You, the little guy!" Red narrowed his eyes at one of the delivery pigs in the doorway. "I need three new bowls."

Leonard rolled his eyes as the little pig threw a questioning look at him. Red hadn't become less bossy, despite his weakened state. "Do as he says. He's our… guest, after all," the king commented, waving the little pig away.

" _Guest_ my feathery backside," Red grumbled resentfully.

"Sarcasm isn't going to improve your situation," Leonard stated, giving the bird a pointed look. In reality, the king was amused to see to see the avian's indignant attitude back on display so quickly. He was certainly the most _interesting_ bird the pig had ever met.

Red pretended to ignore the pig next to him. He didn't have time to play games with the arrogant porker when he had three hungry hatchlings to feed. Filling his bowl with nuts and fruit, he did the best he could to mash everything together with the spoon on his tray. Figures, not a single insect to be found.

"Yuck, a worm!"

Red jerked his head up to see the bearded pig glaring at the apple in his hoof. A familiar creature was wriggling out of it. Reaching out, he snagged it quickly, before Leonard could throw it out the broken window. "If you're planning to keep us here, we're going to need more of these. They're good nutrition for the kids."

The hatchlings began to chirp louder at the sight of the long, pink invertebrate that the elder bird was now mixing in the bowl.

Red allowed himself a small smirk as he caught sight of the king's slightly repulsed look in the corner of his eye. "Hang on, kids. I've never done this before," Red commented, spooning some of the mixture into his beak. Chewing repeatedly, he finally swallowed the mush. "Hm, not bad."

Turning his head, the crimson bird let the smirk expand on his face. "Would you like some?" The sour look on the king's face made Red laugh. Who knew he was so easy to rile up.

Snatching up one of the new bowls, Red made sure to regurgitate the mixture in full view. There wasn't a bird alive that would be disgusted by this act, but pigs, on the other wing…

"That is repulsive," Leonard gasped, feeling rather faint.

"That's how hatchlings are fed. I thought you wanted to get to know us," the crimson bird chuckled, batting his eyelids at the pig, even as he placed the bowl in front of the nearest child. "Be patient. You'll each get some."

With the kids being properly fed, Red went back to his own food. Selecting a juicy apple from the tray, he bit into it, hoping that there was another worm to be found. Disappointingly, it was empty of crawly creatures.

"Aren't you going to finish your food," the elder avian asked, glancing at the king.

Leonard huffed, and slid his tray to the side. The half-eaten sandwich would have to wait until he could get over the atrocity he had just witnessed. "And to think that you birds get upset when we eat eg…"

"NO!" Red's wing pressed urgently against the pig's mouth. "No mentioning THAT around the hatchlings," the crimson bird said firmly.

"E-G-G-S," Leonard spelled out, glaring at the little upstart. How dare he presume to make demands of the KING of Piggy Island. Didn't he realize the situation he was in?

"We done eating, daddy. We play now?"

The cheery little voices drew Leonard from his angry thoughts. "Sure, kids. Playroom is through that door."

As the hatchlings slipped out of the room, the king turned his attention back to the agitated little bird on the bed. Red was eyeing him suspiciously as he continued to eat his meal.

* * *

"I know it's the middle of the day, but we could both use a little something to relax," Leonard decided, snapping his hoof-tips. The servant at the door rushed in.

"Red or white, King Mudbeard?" the servant asked quickly.

"Red. Two glasses," the pig king stated, feeling overly generous with his prisoner. The servant bowed, and quickly returned with the requested items. "Leave the bottle. And have someone watch the children while I chat with our injured… guest." Leonard met the crimson bird's distrustful eyes calmly.

As the servant ran out the door again, the king proceeded to pour the glistening burgundy liquid into each glass. Smirking, he held one of the glasses out to his nemesis. Red frowned, but warily took the offered drink, eyeing it with suspicion.

"Go ahead. I wouldn't try to poison you – Not this late in the game, anyway," Leonard chuckled to himself, taking a delicate sip, before draining his glass with gusto.

Red eyed the silky liquid in the glass, before raising it to his beak. The bird found himself choking in disgust as the strange liquid burned down his throat, leaving a dry aftertaste in his mouth. "Oh, _Flying Eagle_ , that's disgusting! It tastes like rancid berries."

The pig king just chortled loudly at his words. "It's wine," Leonard informed him, smirking at the dour look on the avian's face. "My cousin's village cultivates grapes — a fruit I do not recall seeing on your island. Half is kept for eating raw, and the rest is made into this delicious and heady drink."

"If grapes taste like this, then I'll pass," Red grumbled.

The king smirked at his guest. "I should have suspected that a simple little bird, like you, wouldn't be able to appreciate the finer things in life. Like wine, silky beds, fancy outfits…"

"What are you planning?' Red interrupted, pushing his tray to the side. "Are you going to try to get a ransom for us? My people won't give up their eggs that easily."

Leonard laughed heartily at the idea. Wiping away a tear, he leaned closer to his prisoner. "So many _bright_ ideas. That's what I like about you. Always one step ahead of the other birds." Stroking his beard, the king allowed himself a moment of silence as Red floundered for something to say.

"No, I'm not going to ransom you," Leonard cut in, just as his adversary was about to speak. "The other birds left you behind. Clearly, they think you're _dead_. Which means no one is coming to rescue you. You're mine to do with as I please."

Amber eyes widened as the pig's words registered. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, the boastful porker was likely right. If the others had realized he was alive, or that the egg had survived, they would have already been rescued.

The king watched with a deep sense of satisfaction as the little bird's face fell, his feathered wingtips clenching the covers tightly. Red's eyes squeezed shut, and Leonard had a single moment to wonder if he'd have a breakdown right then and there. But then the bird's eyelids snapped open, and his crimson head shot up. Amber eyes glared into ebony with a ferocity that nearly had Leonard tumbling out of his chair.

"If you aren't planning to ransom us, then clearly you intend to keep us prisoner. Whatever twisted scheme you're planning, I won't let you succeed. I'd sooner die then let you eat or abuse those hatchlings!"

"Hey, now! I'm not a monster!" Leonard protested. How dare the bird suggest he'd harm a **child** that way.

"You were about to cook our eggs a few days ago, with our _already alive_ and close to hatching children inside!" Red yelled back. The pair glared at each other for a long moment, before Leonard finally sat back in his chair.

"I am NOT a child-killing monster," the king attempted to clarify. "My people have been searching for the eggs for generations. I grew up on tales of their creamy yellow centers, and their soft white goop. I even have recipe books dating back to my great, great, great, great, GREAT grandmother's reign. Finding your little island, hidden from the rest of the world by shear dumb luck, was a gift from the Great Sow, mother of all the porcine people."

Leonard stood, pushing his chair out of the way as he paced in front of the boarded up window. "We had no idea how intelligent you birds were, at first. And all those eggs were just lying around in nests, waiting for someone to snatch them up. I couldn't just let years of planning go to waste. My people were counting on me."

"You stole fertilized eggs! You tried to boil them alive," Red argued.

The king clenched his hooves behind his back, taking the bird's words into consideration. He hadn't really thought about it before that moment. The last few weeks had been a rush of sneaky plans, parties with the avian people of Bird Island to gain their trust, and then stealing their delicious eggs. He hadn't actually intended to harm children, or murder any of the avians on the island. Initially, he presumed they would go back to their simple little lives, and create more eggs to replace the ones that were lost. To hear that they had nearly cooked children – well, the realization was actually turning his stomach.

"We weren't trying to harm anyone," Leonard finally admitted, bowing his head. "We simply desired the goopy and delicious eggs that were lost to our people so many centuries ago."

The silence from the bed caused the king to turn around after a few empty minutes. The little bird was rubbing between his eyes, clearly lost in though. Leonard watched as he took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Look, clearly there was a lot of miscommunication going on. I don't agree with you wanting to eat our eggs, but you were obviously looking for UN-fertilized eggs, not the ones you stole," Red finally stated.

"Is there a difference?" Leonard wondered aloud.

"Females lay eggs several times a year. If they were all fertilized, our island would be filled to the brim with birds. Unfertilized eggs are goopy inside, and start to go bad quite quickly. Most couples will just leave those eggs outside their houses for the _Collectors_ to cart away. Trust me, you do NOT want to smell a ROTTEN EGG. It's revolting," the crimson bird insisted.

"Where are they taken? You don't just throw them away, do you?" Leonard felt his heart pound at the thought. All those likely delicious eggs, and the birds just tossed them aside?

"They're taken to the Barren Cliffs, and rolled into the sea. The water is pretty deep, so no one knows if the eggs survive the fall, but at least they're not stinking up the island," Red shrugged.

"I see. It seems you've given me a lot to think about," the king sighed. "I will be taking my leave. I do have a kingdom to run, after all. And do not worry about the young ones. I've put them in the room attached to yours. You're welcome to have them sleep in here with you, if you'd prefer."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Red asked in confusion.

"As I said, you've given me a lot to think about. You should rest now," Leonard insisted, shutting the door behind him. Turning to the smaller pig next to the door, he added, "Make sure you get him what he needs. He'll be staying in the Queen's rooms until he is healed. After that… well, we'll just have to see."


	3. Curiosity

**Chapter 3: Curiosity**

"What is that thing?" Red asked, his eyes fixed on the strange metal contraption being pushed into his room.

"That, my little crimson friend, is a wheelchair. You've been cooped up in this room for over a week. Wouldn't you like to go outside and get some fresh air without someone carrying you?" Leonard chuckled, patting the handle of the strange device.

Red almost protested the 'friend' thing, but the possibility of even the smallest taste of freedom was enough to still his normally _sharp_ tongue. Instead, he resorted to a huffed "Fine" as he shoved the covers ungracefully off his lower body.

Rather than wait for one of his servants to assist the little bird out of bed, the king unceremoniously scooped the avian up into his arms, and set him lightly down in the wheelchair. Red leaned back and peered up at him, no doubt waiting for the pig to do something unpleasant.

"Do you need a blanket or a pillow?" the mammal asked, only to receive a raised eyebrow from the skeptical bird. "I guess that's a no. Well then, let's go for a little ride!" Leonard insisted, smiling his wide, and oddly-charming grin.

* * *

The pigs had installed a new ramp alongside the regular staircase, making it relatively easy to simply roll down to the main lawn - which shouldn't exist after such a huge explosion only a week before.

"How in the…?" Red trailed off, staring at the green grass just beyond the castle steps.

"It's artificial. I thought it might be nice to enjoy a more natural setting, rather than the usual rock and brick." Leonard proceeded to hum cheerfully as he continued to push his adversary along the small cement pathway.

The avian was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of hatchlings chirping happily. There, playing on the strange fake grass ahead of them, were the blue triplets. Ross was attempting to keep up with their rapid jumping, but he always seemed at least 10 steps behind them.

Red was relieved to see the hatchlings being so well cared for. Honestly, he hadn't expected the pig king to make even the smallest bit of effort. Red would have understood if mammal had chosen to throw his feathered prisoners in a pit, or something equally sinister, given that the bird people had all but destroyed their city, and in the process, humiliated the more technologically-advanced pigs quite thoroughly. The pigs should be furious with them, not playing doctor or hatchling-sitter.

"You have a concerned look on your face. Care to share what's going on in that intriguing brain of yours?" Leonard asked, startling Red out of his thoughts. It took the avian a moment to collect himself, before answering.

"You're planning something."

The bearded-pig snorted in amusement. "I'm always planning something. I'd be a horrible king if I let others do my scheming for me."

"You'd better not involve my… THE hatchlings in any of your schemes," Red growled, twisting slowly in his chair to glare at the taller male behind him.

Leonard stroked his beard as he returned the avian's gaze – his dark eyes filled with unbridled interest. "I could choose to take offense to your continued accusations, but I won't. You used to behave like a social outcast, and certainly had everyone fooled, but I'm starting to see a very different side of you. A protective side. You'd make a good mother," the pig decided.

"What?" Red scoffed, nearly falling out of the chair in shock. "No, I wouldn't."

The king just chuckled, about to argue his point, but Ross chose that exact moment to collapse onto the turf at Red's feet. The little birds on his back were quick to switch their attention to their 'daddy.'

"Daddy, play with us!"

"Yes, daddy, play!"

"I want a piggyback," the youngest hatchling declared.

"Alright, alright. Keep our guest company, Ross," Leonard threw over his shoulder as he knelt down to let the little birds leap onto his sturdy back.

Ross rolled over, gazing up at the clouds before closing his eyes to take a nice looong nap while his king's attention was elsewhere. A sudden snapping noise jolted him out of his doze, turning his attention to the crimson bird leaning over him from his chair.

"Ross, get us two waters."

The small pig sighed and rolled back onto his stomach to push himself onto his stubby, little hooved feet. Stomping into the castle, he was quick to retrieve the requested drinks, and return to the lawn. With a frown, he held the cups out to the distracted bird – who seemed riveted by the sight of the king playing with the hatchlings.

Ross cleared his throat, catching the brightly-colored bird's attention. "You keep one," Red insisted, pushing the second glass back into the pig's startled hooves.

"Oh," was all Ross could think to say. Being assistant to the king was usually a thankless job, but it seemed their feathered prisoner was a bit more polite.

"Ross..." The avian turned his head, his amber gaze settling on the smaller pig's confused face. "Tell me more about your king."


	4. Unexpected Arrangements

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Arrangements  
**

Red tentatively put pressure on both of his legs as he pushed himself out of bed, holding his wings out at his sides for balance as he took one hesitant step forward, and then another. His knees trembled, but the bad leg didn't give out like every other past attempt. With his entire focus on this newfound freedom, the avian didn't hear the door opening, or the sound of a certain mammal entering the room.

"It's good to see you on your feet again," Leonard exclaimed, watching the petite bird's slow and tentative steps. When the avian looked up at him, the king was surprised to see a genuine smile on Red's beak, and a glitter of excitement in his amber eyes. _I want to see him smile for me more often._ Leonard froze as that unexpected thought slid through his brain.

"Honestly, I'm just glad to be out of that wheeled-chair contraption of yours," Red stated, gradually making his way closer to the king.

"Aw, come on. We pigs are very resourceful, you know," the bearded pig insisted.

"That's truuuuu…" A snag in the carpet got caught in one of his talons, sending the little bird tumbling right into the king's startled arms. Their combined breaths seemed to still at the exact moment that their eyes met.

"Are you alright?" Leonard finally asked, helping the petite avian steady himself. The bird nodded, his eyes darting around the room – clearly avoiding the pig's concerned gaze.

"You know, now that you're up and about on your own, we should visit the baths," the king insisted, taking a step back from the smaller male. "I think Ross is thoroughly traumatized from attempting to administer your sponge baths."

"He should be! I can wash myself. I'm not a hatchling!" Red insisted, grumbling the last bit under his breath.

Leonard had to push down the sudden urge to hug the little bird. It was a very strange desire, given that the avian had been his prisoner for almost a month now. "Here," the bearded pig insisted, offering his arm for Red to hold on to.

"Fine, but no funny business," Red insisted, his wing gripping Leonard's forearm tightly for balance.

"Come on then. Let's go save Ross from hatchling-sitting duty," the king chuckled, allowing his smaller companion to set the pace as they left the room.

* * *

"Why is it so warm in here?" Red spoke up suddenly, gazing around the large room. Most of the pools had steam rising from them, which was quite an unusual thing to see indoors.

"We heat our bath water on the lower floors of the castle. There are other bath houses around the city, but this is the largest. Only pigs who work in the castle have access to it. My semi-private bath is just up those steps," Leonard commented, gesturing to the stairs they were approaching.

"Now some races, like foxes and rabbits, build private baths in every home; and I'm pretty sure the felines of Cat Island prefer to just lick themselves clean. Weird guys and gals, those cats. Pigs, on the other hoof, are quite communal animals. Our bathing areas are large, social places," the king informed the petite bird at his side, as they made their way slowly up the staircase. The triplets beat them to the top, and even ran down the stairs and back up again several times - just to show off.

"I thought you said pigs were the only other race out there." Red eyed the pig next to him as they stepped onto the spacious ledge overlooking the regular bathing pools. On this level, there was enough room for two pools, one of which had steam seeping from it. There was also a shower area with bathing supplies, and several lounge chairs scattered about.

"No, no. I _suggested_ it was just pigs and birds. And you really don't want to meet a cat. They're carnivores."

"What is a carnivore, daddy?" the triplets asked in unison.

"Why, a meat eater, of course. Some profess to eat only fish, but that's a load of hogwash, if ever I heard it. Now foxes, on the other hoof, are meat eaters, as well, but they're quite useful. Always looking to make a sale. Lovely place, Fox Island…" Leonard clamped his mouth shut quickly to stop himself from blurting out all of his thoughts at once. _I'll have to take you there sometime,_ was what his mind suddenly jumped to. The thought of him and Red, and their kids, traveling around Fox Island – taking in the cherry blossoms, hot springs, and festivals – it simply didn't fit into his future plans. After all, it wasn't like he was truly planning to _court_ the little red bird.

* * *

"First, we bathe, and then we soak," Leonard explained, leading the group to the shower area first.

Red was quick to snatch a cloth from the bucket on the ground, before stepping under the nearest shower-head. Luckily, Ross had already taught him how to use the shower in the bathroom attached to his room, so it didn't come as much of a surprise when lukewarm water sprayed down at the turn of a handle.

"Of course, if it was a hot summer day, we'd normally take a trip down to the natural mud pools to cool down." Leonard continued to jabber away as he helped wash the hatchlings.

Red turned his head to hide his amused smile as he noted how parental the pig became when he was around the hatchlings. That was a good quality in a... _no, not going there_. The avian stepped out from under the shower, reminding himself how odd it was to willingly raise another bird's offspring - unless they were related to you. Lost and Found hatchlings were rare enough to occur only once or twice every few generations, and while they were usually _tolerated_ , they were also silently shunned by the rest of society for not being... normal.

An egg kidnapping like this had never happened before, but the triplets would more than likely be seen as Lost and Found hatchlings, given that they'd formed a strong parent/child bond with caretakers that were not of their immediate family. Their parents, while sympathetic, would not be eager to welcome them back after such a long time spent apart, and would have had another egg replace their missing one by this time. That was just how avians behaved.

Red rubbed his neck, letting out a loose sigh at the realization that he'd likely have to raise the triplets _on his own_ after they returned to the village - unless he wanted them to spend their youngling years cooped up in the corner of a classroom, with only an absent-minded teacher for a guardian.

Amber eyes flickered sadly over to the hatchlings, who were now rinsing off cheerfully under the shower-head. They were happy here, despite being surrounded by featherless, green-skinned people - excluding himself, of course. Leonard seemed inclined to raise them, but perhaps pigs were more open to that sort of thing. Still, there was a chance that this was nothing more than a passing interest for the king, which meant that he'd be quick to toss Red and the hatchlings aside the moment he had the opportunity to attack Bird Island again. **No** \- Red decided - he'd sooner return to the village and raise the triplets himself, then allow them to be hurt like that by the person they considered to be their father.

Shaking his head, Red steered his mind away from such thoughts. Until he was fully healed, there really wasn't anything he could do about the situation. For now, he would watch, wait, and do what he could to stall the pig king's future egg-stealing plans.

* * *

Once they were finished bathing, Leonard led the group over to the steamy pool, avoiding the chilled pool for the time being. The hatchlings were quick to jump in and splash around, as if heated water pools were a natural part of life. They wouldn't have the same luxury on Bird Island. A few natural mud pools could be found, but the avian people didn't have the technology to heat up water like the pigs did. They made do with cold water baths, uncooked food (though that was a matter of preference), and a very natural lifestyle.

Red sat down on the edge of the pool, and let his feet gently submerge in the water. It was hotter than expected, and the sitting area inside the pool itself seemed too low for him to properly use. He'd be more likely to embarrass himself by getting water in his mouth if he attempted to sit next to Leonard.

The king had finally stopped talking, and seemed content to enjoy the warm water, but Red knew the quiet atmosphere wouldn't stay that way for long.

"Mommy, what are those **dangly** things between their legs? They're weirder looking than daddy's thing," one of the hatchlings commented, pointing at two of the pigs running around one of the pools below.

"Do all people have them?"

"Are we going to grow one someday?"

 _And it starts_ , Red thought to himself. "In that order: It's a pig thing; No; and _thankfully_ not."

"Aw, don't be shy, Red. They're just curious children," Leonard chuckled, before turning his attention to the hatchlings. "All guys have those dangly things, kids. It's perfectly normal."

"I'm a guy, and I don't have one," Red grumbled loudly, missing the look of shock and awe that Leonard sent him, along with the up and down sweep of the king's dark eyes.

The kids were quick to accept that explanation, and it wasn't long before all three were chirping, "Can we go play now?"

"Yes, go play." Leonard waved the children off, his gaze fixed on his avian companion. He'd always assumed that a bird's intimate organs were simply well-hidden by their feathers.

"Don't go too far," Red warned, watching them hop down the stairs to join the younger pigs they'd seen. Thankfully the king's pool overlooked the ones below, separated by a long sheet of glass. Even so, the warm water was keeping Red in a rather lethargic state.

"Tell me, Red. If you don't have a _dangly thing,_ then how do you tell a boy bird from a girl bird?" the king suddenly asked.

Red raised a brow at his companion, but only found genuine curiosity in his gaze. It wouldn't hurt to give him a biology lesson on birds. "Girls start laying eggs in their teens. If you haven't laid an egg by the time you reach your young adult years, you're a boy."

"But you have the same _**parts**_ as a girl," Leonard attempted to confirm, wishing the bird's feathers would miraculously part and give him a glimpse of what he wanted to discover.

"All birds have a cloaca, no matter what gender they are. And given all the pigs I've seen so far, most of you seem to have weird bulges between your legs," the bird answered, waving a wing dismissively.

"You haven't seen many sows then. Still, you've gotten me curious. With all those feathers, it's hard to tell what you have between your legs," Leonard admitted, rubbing his beard.

"Will you stop trying to steal our eggs if I show you?" Red suddenly asked, narrowing his eyes at the mammal across from him.

Leonard found himself laughing at how serious the bird's words were. Many of the pigs below stopped what they were doing and stared up at their ruler through the glass. Unfortunately, none were close enough to be privy to that particular conversation.

"It'll take more than a little hanky-panky to curb my hunger for eggs, bird. Still, I could be persuaded to put off my plans, IF you're willing to indulge in some – experimentation," the king purred, drumming his hooves on the sides of the tub with an amused grin.

"If that's your way to propositioning me for a night of shared pleasure, then you're even less subtle than Chuck," Red answered with a huff.

"Ah, the fast yellow bird. Is that a yes or a no?" Leonard asked.

"How long will you put off your _plans_?" Red asked, eyeing his still-weaker-than-normal leg. If he could keep the king occupied until he was fully-healed, then he'd be able to steal a boat and get the kids back to Bird Island to warn the others.

"That depends on what you have to trade. Tell you what, we can have a little get-to-know-each-other session tonight, and see how it goes."

Red nodded, but averted his eyes quickly. The pig had that strangely-attractive smirk on his face again, the same one he'd had the night of the banquet; and it certainly hadn't ended well for Red the first time. So, for now, he chose to ignore the spark of interest that had settled in his stomach at the thought of sharing a bed with the pig king.

* * *

 _ **Note: According to my research, robins have highly developed parental instincts, going so far as to feed chicks of other species.**_

 _ **It might just be my personal headcannon, but the movie seemed to suggest that the birds have a tendency to shun hatchlings that are abandoned by their parents. Red's egg was left at the lost and found, and he was later bullied repeatedly by his classmates. It's no wonder he grew into a troubled adult with anger issues. Despite all this, he becomes fiercely protective of the stolen eggs, taking a protective role over them all.**_

 _ **I definitely plan to touch more on the issue of Lost and Found hatchlings, and the differences between Bird and Pig societies in the future.**_

 _ **Please note, the next chapter is NC17, so if you're not interested, feel free to skip it. Due to ff . net restrictions, the NC17 chapters will not be posted here, so make sure to check Archive Of Our Own (under author: ShiTiger)**_


	5. The Agreement

**Chapter 5: The Agreement**

 **(Note: This is an NC17 chapter, so I've only posted part of it. To read it in full, visit Archive of Our Own - shitiger)**

To Red's surprise, Leonard didn't bring up their little _agreement_ until after they put the hatchlings to bed for the evening. While the bird was tucking the triplets into their strange pig-built bed, Leonard was busy giving Ross orders to stay in the room overnight to keep an eye on them.

"So we don't get interrupted, of course. I don't want to rush this," Leonard purred, sliding an arm around his soon-to-be lover's shoulders.

"I just want to get this over with," Red grumbled, glancing over his shoulder one last time to make sure the hatchlings were sleeping peacefully.

It didn't take long for Leonard to have his nemesis flat on his back on his king-sized bed. The bird's bright crimson feathers contrasted beautifully against the green blankets beneath him.

"This is very different from the pleasure shared between avians," Red suddenly admitted, keeping his eyes fixed away from Leonard's weird equipment. Seriously, what did pigs even do with that thing between their legs?

"How do you and the yellow bird normally do this?" Leonard asked, poised over his embarrassed lover.

Red's eyes darted up to meet his. "Chuck and I only met a few days before you arrived on Bird Island. He propositioned me, yes, but we never had a chance to do anything. Although, I think him and Bomb might already be seeing each other…"

"Really? Have you ever been with another bird like this?" Leonard asked cautiously, although he suspected he knew the answer. It was especially obvious when Red looked away from him again, clearly blushing under his feathers.

"I've never… really been close to anyone. I never really fit in, so…"

"So you're a virgin," the king confirmed, his hooves digging into the bed covers at that pleasurable thought. He knew the little red bird was disliked by the others, but he never truly expected this.

"A what?" Red looked adorably confused beneath him.

"You've never had sex before," Leonard explained, eager to touch and explore his new treasure to his heart's content.

"It's not like I've never… I mean, we DO have courting season. Just because I wasn't with anyone else, doesn't mean I didn't have needs – Needs which I was able to take care of _by myself!_ " Red huffed, clutching the bed covers by his hips.

"Then why don't you start by telling me how you normally take care of your _needs_ ," Leonard suggested, his voice unconsciously deepening at the last word.

The request left his little avian lover stuttering, clearly unable to voice the words.

 **(NC 17 part removed. Sorry. See the note at the top for where to read this full chapter)**

When Red finally awoke, he was startled to realize that he was nestled under the covers in his original room. Alone. One of his wingtips strayed between his legs, only to come back less damp than expected. Surely there would be more of a mess down there if the pig had simply carried the avian back to his room, and left without another thought.

Flopping back against his pillow, Red felt himself blushing under his feathers as the image of the bearded king cleaning them both up while he was unconscious popped into his mind. That was rather unexpected of him. It seemed Leonard could actually be quite an attentive lover… even if he didn't spend the entire night with him.

All in all, Red wouldn't be opposed to sharing pleasure with him again. For the safety of Bird Island, of course. Without another thought, the avian curled up on his side and fell asleep.

Note: This fic was not originally planned with such an intimate scene. In fact, I have two other shorter fics in the works that were meant to explore more of Leonard and Red's sexual relationship. One set after the famous "painting" scene in the movie, and the other in a more humanoid universe.


	6. A Lazy Day

**Chapter 6: A Lazy Day**

The sun was already high in the sky when the crimson bird awoke. Stretching leisurely, Red slid out of bed, and padded over to the adjoining room to see if the hatchlings were still in their bed.

"Leonard must have gotten them up. At least he let me sleep in," the avian murmured to himself, shutting the inner door and making his way to the slender mirror positioned next to the closet. It was taller than he needed, but at least he could make sure his feathers weren't completely out of order. The bird that stared back at him from the glass seemed relaxed and strangely confident. This was rather odd, considering he was still very much a prisoner of the pigs, despite the delightful evening before.

 _Maybe Leonard isn't so bad, after all._ Red watched his own eyes widen as he considered his last thought. No, that's wrong! The bird slapped his wings against his cheeks to snap himself out of whatever haze last night's intercourse had left on him. He had sex with the pig king to keep him from going after more eggs. It doesn't matter how _good_ it was.

Red gritted his teeth together, and did a quick sweep of his wings down his body, making sure his feathers were in line. It wouldn't do to miss something, and find out that he'd managed to flash someone. Spinning around, he threw a hasty look over his shoulder, flexing his tail-feathers in the glass. Perfect. If Leonard truly had an interest in birds, then Red was going to make sure he kept the king's attention firmly on him.

* * *

After managing to bump into Ross in the hallway, Red found himself following the little pig down several flights of stairs toward the kitchens. The avian paused when they reached the doors, taking a moment to compose himself before stepping into the room.

"Oh, you're up!" Leonard exclaimed cheerfully, his eyes lighting up as he caught sight of the bird in the doorway.

Red suddenly found himself flustered, his own gaze darting to the ground. He was, once again, thankful that his coloring prevented others from seeing him blush. _Geez, get a hold of yourself! You can't seduce him if you're behaving like an inexperienced youngling._ Clearing his throat, the avian straightened his shoulders and strode into the room, keeping his eyes firmly on the triplets who were darting around Leonard's feet.

"We were just making lunch. Well, actually we were going to bring it to your room, but it looks like you spoiled the surprise," the king insisted, flashing his stupidly charming smile in the bird's direction.

"Did… did the kids eat yet?" Red asked, refusing to meet the taller pig's gaze.

"Yes," Leonard admitted, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"We had mush, mommy!" the triplets replied in unison.

The avian raised an eyebrow, instantly forgetting his discomfort. "Really?"

"Ah, well. They were hungry, and you looked so relaxed – I didn't want to wake you. And, well, pigs just aren't good at the whole…" Leonard trailed off, clearly unable to find the right words.

"Regurgitating food thing?" Red stated, inwardly amused at the taller male's distress.

"Yes, that," Leonard answered, smiling broadly.

"It was yummy!" one of the triplets insisted cheerfully.

Red sighed and shook his head. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to let you eat… mush once in a while. Just not every day." The bird threw a pointed look at his taller companion.

Leonard just rubbed his head, chuckling lightly in his embarrassment. A moment later, the pig snapped his hooves to get the tiny chef pig's attention, and insisted that he fill up a picnic basket instead.

"Why don't you kids go with Ross to the jeep. Red and I will follow along," the king advised. The triplets quickly followed the little pig out of the kitchen, leaving Red and Leonard in the company of the chef, who was busy puttering around the room.

"Walk with me," Leonard insisted, taking hold of one of the avian's crimson wings to lead him out of the room.

Red found himself at a loss for words again. The kids were gone, and suddenly the memories of the night before were enveloping his mind. Not that he'd ever admit it aloud, but Leonard was a very skilled lover.

Once they were up the stairs and in the main hall, Leonard threw his arm around Red's shoulders and pulled him in close. Ducking his head, the pig asked gently, "How are you doing? Is anything… sore?"

Red felt his skin heating up under his feathers – again. The avian hoped it was just post-coital jitters, and nothing more serious. It wasn't like he actually wanted to develop FEELINGS for Leon… the pig king. "No… No, I'm fine," he replied quickly.

"That's good," the king commented, pressing a very unexpected kiss to the bird's forehead. "Come on, then. I have an exciting day planned!"

* * *

It had taken an hour to get there, but the view was definitely worth it when the metal buggy finally came to a stop at the edge of a beautiful park. Trees and flowers, along with the occasional pig statue or fountain, stretched for miles ahead of them. The avian hadn't even realized the pigs were capable of maintaining a place like this. It was such a vast contrast to their city that seemed to be built from metal and planks of wood.

"My great grandmother designed these gardens. It was once miles of wilderness, and she had the brilliant idea to create a place where pigs, and visitors, could enjoy the natural beautiful of our island home," Leonard explained, plucking the triplets out of the buggy, and setting them down on the grass, before extending a hand to help Red down. Red allowed it, his eyes widening as he took in his surroundings.

Butterflies fluttered from flower to flower. And where there were butterflies, there were bound to be other insects, as well. An idea was already forming in Red's mind as he took his first steps forward, his taloned feet sinking gratefully into the natural grass beneath him.

"Why don't we…" Leonard began, only to be cut off mid-sentence.

"This is perfect! Okay, kids. I'm going to teach you to hunt for bugs!" Red proclaimed. "Ross, I need a bag."

The little pig quickly ran back to the buggy, searching for the aforementioned items.

"Bugs?" the king asked, looking slightly taken aback by the idea.

"Of course. They're growing hatchlings, Leonard. They need more than just mush, nuts, and fruit. Insects are a big part of our diet on Bird Island. First we'll catch them, and then we'll sit down for that picnic," Red insisted, giving the taller male a genuine smile.

"Alright then," Leonard said, clearly amused at the idea.

And so, the next hour was spent filling up the bag with as many insects as Red and triplets could find. Ross even managed to catch a grasshopper. Leonard, on the other hand, was content to follow the group and watch from afar. Although, he did swoop in without warning when he noticed Red eyeing a rather large caterpillar on a branch above them. One moment the avian was on the ground, and the next, he was being picked up under the arms and hefted into air. Red could have insisted the pig put him down, but the caterpillar was now just within his reach, and he wasn't about to let such a delicious-looking creature go.

"Thanks… you can put me down now," Red commented, feeling a little flustered.

"Ready for lunch yet?" Leonard asked, quickly doing as his lover requested.

"Yeah, I suppose. We should have enough for now," the avian answered. "We will have to come back every few days to hunt for more…" Red froze, his anxiety building as he wondered just how long they would truly be on the island. Or, at least, how long until the pig king grew tired of them.

"Of course," Leonard answered, barely skipping a beat. He learned down to whisper into Red's ear, "I'd be delighted to accommodate your… needs."

And the blushing was back. Geez!

* * *

Lunch went smoothly, despite Red's initial uncertainly, and it wasn't long before the adults found themselves following the triplets around the park. Leonard had dismissed Ross back to the buggy following the meal, so it was just their strange make-shift family wandering around the garden.

Perhaps it was his internal anxiety, or simply his lack of attention to his surroundings, but all it took was one missed step for the avian to find himself stumbling through the bushes, tumbling down a small hill, and landing beak first in a mud pool.

"Aw, seriously?" Red gagged, choking out the dirty liquid as he attempted to get back to his feet. Luck was not on his side as his legs shot out from under him, and he face-planted in mud again.

"Here, grab my hoof." Leonard was suddenly standing next to the brown pool, his hand outstretched to help the avian to his feet. And it was at that very moment that a sudden, and extremely immature, thought crossed Red's mind. Reaching out his wing, he waited until their fingers (well, wingtips in Red's case) were linked together, and then he pulled with all his strength, catching the pig king off guard.

The avian burst out laughing at his larger companion's stunned expression as the pig sailed past him, sending mud flying into the air as he landed in the dirty pool himself. Brown liquid streaked the king's green flesh as he scrambled to his knees to gape at the crimson bird standing over him.

"Enjoy your trip?" Red couldn't help asking, trying unsuccessfully to hide his grin behind one of his wings.

"It was delightful, my dear. But pigs like mud, remember?" Leonard answered back, all the while flashing that far-too attractive smirk of his. In a flash, the pig had pulled Red back into the mud, running his dirty fingertips over the bird's chest-feathers. It may have dissolved into something less than innocent if they hadn't been interrupted by three voices screaming: "Mud, mud, mud!"

Soon there were three little blue birds in the pool with them, splashing around playfully. Back on Bird Island, Red would have trudged out of the pool, and attempted to release some of his pent-up anger on the nearest tree or bush, but the anger just wasn't there. Instead, Red shrugged his shoulders and joined in the fun.

A few hours later, they were back at the castle. After a quick shower, Red allowed Leonard to give the triplets a piggyback ride back to their rooms, while he stayed behind a bit longer to fully dry his feathers.

It wasn't long before the cardinal found himself standing in the hatchlings' doorway, his eyes focused on the sight of the pig king sitting on the edge of the bed, reading the young birds a story. It was rather sweet, really. It wasn't until Leonard looked up and gave him a wink that Red realized he was likely smiling like an idiot. Geez! Spreading a wing over his face to hide his embarrassment, he turned away, retreating back into his room for a small bit of privacy.

* * *

"They're asleep now," Leonard whispered, closing the inner door quietly behind him.

Red glanced up, startled out of his thoughts. "Oh. That's good." Here it goes. Time to turn on the seductive charm. Which was definitely not something he knew how to do.

"So," the avian began, snagging his taller lover by the wrist once he came closer. "Do you think you can keep your voice down if we entertain ourselves in here tonight?"

"Is that a challenge?" Leonard asked, eagerly stepping forward. Even with Red sitting on the bed, the pig king managed to tower over him.

"Well, we wouldn't want to wake the kids," Red purred, attempting to sound seductive, but also feeling like he was failing at it miserably. Luckily for him, his porcine lover didn't seem bothered by his lack of experience.

Strong hands came down on either side of his body as the king began to press tender kisses to his neck feathers. The avian had a moment to wonder if other birds were so tactile in bed, before his lover's lips reached that sweet spot, and he found himself biting down on one of his wings to keep his groans from echoing the room.

In the end, it seemed that their children could sleep through anything. Red felt his eyes drooping as he struggled to stay awake, even as he felt the cold night air sweeping over him as Leonard pulled away. A moment later, Red felt a blanket being pulled over him, obstructing his view. Snuggling into the soft material, he closed his eyes to the sound of his door opening and shutting ever so quietly.

And if he dreamed of waking up in his old house on Bird Island, snuggled against Leonard in a shared nest, while the triplets slept in a hatchling nest on the floor… well, he wasn't about to tell anyone. It was just a dream, after all.

* * *

 _Note: I'll be honest, I tend to switch between 'hands' and 'hooves' when it comes to the pigs._


	7. Cherry Blossoms on Silk

And that was how the next few weeks went. Leonard normally spent the day with them, except on the rare occasion that he had to take care of business. When that occurred, Ross was always on hand to make sure the triplets didn't run off too far. Red assumed the little pig was also instructed to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't get it into his head to try to escape back to Bird Island.

The evenings were rarely quiet before the hatchlings were finally put to bed, and Leonard seemed just as eager to spend a little private time with Red – no matter which room they ended up in. The pig king never spent the full night in Red's room, and Red made sure to not overstay his welcome when they shared pleasure in Leonard's chambers. The evenings were, for the most part, simply a fun way to pass the time while still _technically_ being prisoners on Pig Island. At least the hatchlings were none the wiser. They actually seemed to believe Leonard and Red were their parents.

* * *

"We wanna play dress-up, too!" the hatchlings chirped loudly, excited at the sight of everyone wearing strange and colorful hats.

"Of course you do. It's 'Funny Hat Day,' after all," Leonard exclaimed cheerfully.

Red rolled his eyes, but there was a genuinely amused smile on his face, as well. Sure enough, the pig king was quick to usher them back up to the bedroom suites. Next to the king's chambers was a door that Red had noticed in the passing, but had never spent much time wondering about.

"This is my personal walk-in wardrobe!" Leonard exclaimed, opening the door with a gusto. The hatchlings bounced on their tiny taloned feet as they raced past him into the room. Red followed at a more leisurely pace, with Ross eagerly shadowing him.

It was a lot like the strange clothing room on the pig ship, the avian noted to himself. A wall-to-wall closet lined one side of the room, stuffed to the brim with fancy clothing, while hats of all shapes and sizes hung from the wall directly opposite. There were even lower shelves under the hats that were devoted entirely to what the pigs called _boots_. Red didn't really understand why they needed them.

As Leonard began to swipe hats off the wall in an attempt to find ones that would be a perfect fit for the hatchlings, Red caught sight of an elaborately-decorated mirror, perched on a fancy table, directly across from the doorway, and decided to take a closer look. The mirror's wooden frame was hand-carved with flowers and eggs, the avian was curious to note. There were even a few carvings of feathers… which was very mysterious. There were clearly no birds living on Pig Island, and yet Leonard had spoken of stories he had been told – stories of birds and their eggs. Was it possible that the pigs had visited Bird Island long ago?

A silver key lying on the table caught his eye. Picking it up, he marveled at the coolness of the metal.

"That key was crafted for a special kind of treasure."

Red stumbled back, but only managed to bump into Leonard, who was now standing directly behind him. The pig only chuckled in response, before leading him to the end of the closet. Inside, there was a tall cabinet hiding in plain sight. It hadn't been visible from the doorway, but now it stood out due to its matching silver lock.

"Go ahead. Open it," Leonard insisted, taking Red's wing. Together, they pressed the key into the lock and turned it slowly. There was a tiny click. The cabinet door swung open. On the shelves were strange, sparkling hats… at least, Red assumed they were designed to be put on your head. Or perhaps worn around your neck. It was hard to tell.

"These are crowns," the king commented, plucking the tallest one off the shelf. It was solid gold with a red jewel in the center. He set it on his head with a smile.

"I remember you wearing that one when we arrived on Piggy Island. What, exactly, are crowns for?" Red asked, shaking his head in amusement.

"They are designed to show the world that you are of royal blood," Leonard boasted, turning away to inspect himself in the mirror. "It is a sign of power and wealth."

"Oooh, mommy, put this on. It's soft!"

Red accepted the soft white robe from the triplets, admiring the delicate pink flowers that shimmered on the fabric. He put on the robe, admiring the gentle cloth against his feathers. Adjusting the garment, he tied the accompanying sash around his waist to hold everything together. Yes, this was certainly the kind of clothing he could get used to.

* * *

Leonard glanced away from his reflection, only to find his eyes drawn instinctively to his avian lover. The sight of the pure ivory robe, embroidered with delicate cherry blossoms, sent Leonard's thoughts back to the day he purchased it. Recently crowned the king of Piggy Island, following the retirement of his aging father, Leonard had celebrated by taking a trip to Fox Island. Their hot springs were the finest in the known world, and after several long days of excessive rest and relaxation, the young king was ready to rejoin his people.

During their final stop before boarding the ship, Leonard happened upon a traveling merchant. As he was perusing, and setting aside items to purchase, he happened upon the most delicate robe he'd ever laid eyes on.

"How much?" he'd inquired, only to stumble back as the canidae named a very steep price for the robe. The merchant was quick to explain that the expense came from the mulberry silk used to weave the article of clothing. Such a splendid creation was truly a gift worthy of a princess… or a future queen.

And so, despite Ross' attempts to talk him out of it, Leonard found himself eagerly purchasing the extravagantly-priced garment. Of course, he'd never expected to see it fitting so elegantly on his avian lover. The king found his eyes trailing over the bird's petite form as Red stepped up to the mirror to gaze at himself.

Staring at his lover's reflection, Leonard could see the bird's soft chest plumage beneath the folds of the robe, and the tips of his wings peeking delicately out from the sleeves. He looked…

"Wear this, mommy!"

The triplets hopped on each other's heads until they formed a tall bridge into the air. The hatchling at the top was holding a familiar, sparkling crown. Red glanced up as the crown was set atop his head, but simply eyed his new look in the mirror.

Leonard, on the other hand, was struck dumb at the sight. It was only Ross' stutter of "Maybe you shouldn't be wearing the former queen's crown," that spurred the king into action.

"It's fine," Leonard insisted, stepping forward until he could see himself in the mirror behind the petite crimson bird. "You look lovely."

Red stiffened, clearly uncomfortable with the praise. Leonard could tell that he was blushing under his feathers, a mannerism that made him even more adorable. Who would have ever guessed that a mouthy bird like Red would look so soft and regal in that silken robe and his mother's crown. Like a visiting royal, rather than a not-quite-prisoner-turned-house guest. And who could have predicted that Leonard would eventually come to feel smitten with the little bird.

"Ah, yes, well… did you kids find hats to wear?" Red asked, stepping away from the mirror. Leonard watched his lover putter around the room, still dressed as beautifully as a princess as he ordered Ross around.

With his servant taking over his job of finding hats for the children, Leonard found his mind beginning to wander into an elaborate fantasy of having a silken-clad Red in his bed. His petite lover posing in that delicate robe, the cloth pooling off his shoulder seductively. Graceful wings slipping the fabric open, revealing soft pink stomach feathers and delicate legs. The glint in those amber eyes as the bird stroked between his own thighs, displaying himself before the king's heated gaze.

"Like what you see, my king?" Red would whisper, arching his back against the green sheets.

"I always do," Leonard would purr, before joining his lover on the bed. He would make his pretty avian scream with pleasure over and over again. Red would eagerly promise to never leave, to be Leonard's forever, his perfect little… Queen.

Leonard snapped out of his thoughts quickly, his mind racing. "I was not fantasizing!" he yelped, his heart beating frantically. Everyone turned to look at him, startled by his outburst. Leonard's gaze darted around, landing on Red's raised eyebrow.

"I mean… we should get going. Everyone is going to wonder where we are. It is 'Funny Hat Day,' after all," the king insisted, quickly throwing his crown back into the cabinet. Stepping over to his avian lover, he hesitantly removed the delicate crown from the bird's soft crimson head, and locked it up. He would dwell on those thoughts another time.

"Are you alright?" Red asked, falling into stride alongside Leonard. He was still wearing the robe, even though it pooled on the floor around his feet. Leonard would have to get it hemmed up to properly fit him.

"I'm fine. Just… lost in thought. Here," the king plucked a white cowboy hat off the wall and rested it on his lover's head. It fit perfectly. Reaching out again, he snagged his favorite black cowboy hat, the one with the flashy golden crown painted on the front.

"Let's go join the celebration!"

* * *

"I can't believe you enjoy drinking that," Red stated, staring at the bitter red liquid in Leonard's fancy glass.

"It's an acquired taste. Are you sure you don't want any?" the king asked.

"I'll stick with my apple juice, thanks," the bird grumbled, watching the celebration continuing below Leonard's balcony. They'd slipped away to tuck the kids into bed, and then the pig had insisted on having a nice _'glass of wine'_ before they rejoined the party.

"You know, we should be getting our shipment of grapes any day now. I think you'll like them," the king insisted, taking a seat on the chair next to him.

"I doubt it. Not if they taste like that," Red stated, throwing his lover a glance. His handsome face was framed in the light of the setting sun, and the avian was surprised to feel a surge of interest beckoning him to do more than just sit next to Leonard. Mighty Eagle, when did he become such a nympho?

A gentle hand was placed atop the wing he had resting on his knee. Leonard's dark eyes were now focused on him as he leaned forward, whispering into his ear, "We could head back to the party… or we could enjoy the rest of the evening in here."

"I… um… I need a moment!" Red couldn't help himself — he bolted back into the bedroom, and closed the sliding door behind him. His heart was beating rapidly beneath the soft silken fabric of the robe he was still wearing. Wait, this was a good thing. He was supposed to be keeping the king's attention on him. Even after all this time, he still kept getting flustered.

"Okay, seduction time. You can do this," the avian told himself. Spinning around, and nearly tripping over the hem of the robe, he scuttled back to the door, and slid it partially open. "I… I need a few minutes to get ready. Then you can come in," he told his porcine lover. Leonard nodded. There was a smile on his lips when he turned back to watch the festivities.

Now what? Leonard seemed to like the robe he was wearing, so maybe Red should just keep it on. And he could arrange himself on the bed, and… slowly take it off? That was a sexy thing, right?

"Okay, I'm just going to do it," Red whispered to himself.

* * *

Leonard finished his wine, trying his best to avoid spoiling whatever surprise his little lover had planned. It was nice to see Red getting comfortable enough to take the lead, and he didn't want to ruin the bird's fun. Finally, he set his glass down on the table, and slipped into the room.

"Leonard?"

The king glanced toward the bed and froze, staring at the sight before him. It seemed his earlier fantasizes were coming true. There was Red, leaning back against the pillows of the king-sized bed, his robe gently parted in the front. Crimson feather-tips were already on the sash, attempting to untie it.

"Wait," Leonard said, his voice coming out as an uncertain whisper. Now it was his lover's turn to pause, his golden eyes blinking back at him. "I want to undress you tonight."

For some reason, disrobing his normally-unclothed lover was more sensual than it should have been. He knew every inch of the little bird, but seeing those soft feathers being revealed as the silken cloth was pulled away was even more delicious. The silken robe was soon tossed haphazardly over the side of the bed, forgotten as the pair began their dance of shared pleasure.

* * *

Leonard slid out of his lover, marveling at how perfectly soft and tight he seemed to be every single time they made love. It was almost as if the Great Sow herself had created the little avian just for him.

"You are going to wear me out," Red joked, smiling up at him.

Leonard loved these post-coital moments with his partner, even if they were short. Red was relaxed enough to just be himself, without a hint of falseness. And, despite his initial uncertainty, the king knew he was falling in love with the avian. It was a numbing thought, considering the birds were still technically 'prisoners,' even if it was never discussed aloud. Something had to be done.

"I should go," Red commented, attempting to slide out from under him. It was then that Leonard realized he was still crouched over the little bird, boxing him in with his arms.

"Stay the night," Leonard found himself whispering. It was a plea, rather than a demand.

Red's golden eyes widened as they stared at one another. "If you'd like," the avian finally answered.

"I would. It would be nice… to cuddle," the king admitted, feeling his cheeks heat up at the admission. A single crimson wing reached up to stoke the side of his face curiously.

"I've never actually shared a nest with anyone before. I might kick you in my sleep," Red admitted, smiling shyly.

"You can kick me as much as you want," Leonard chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle his lover's cheek. For some strange reason, that particular motion had Red squeaking in embarrassment. Amused, Leonard rolled to the side, taking his lover with him.

Once they had shifted themselves into a more comfortable position, Leonard wrapped one of his arms loosely around the bird's petite waist. Despite being half his size, Red's head seemed to tuck perfectly under his chin, their chests pressed against one another.

"You comfy?" Leonard asked.

"It's manageable," Red grumbled lightly, his breath already softening. The avian was always quick to fall asleep after their lovemaking, Leonard recalled. That was fine. He was just content to hold his lover close as he, too, drifted off to sleep.


	8. Red should never get drunk ever!

**Chapter 8: Red Should Never Get Drunk… Ever**

Sunlight shone through a crack in the curtains, hitting Leonard in the eye. Snorting in annoyance, the king attempted to roll over, but an unexpected weight in his arms stopped him. What on… oh.

Leonard felt his heart soften as he gazed at the little bird still curled up against him. Red was fast asleep, one of his wings thrown haphazardly over Leonard's side. The swell of his breath against the pig's green skin brought feelings of contentment, rather than lust, on this particular morning. Yes, this was how the king wanted to greet the dawn from this day forward. Somehow, he needed to simultaneously give Red and the children their freedom, and encourage them to stay with him permanently.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Mama is missing!" a trio of voices called from the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Mama is right here," Red grumbled, patting the covers behind him. Moments later, his wing was resting comfortably back against Leonard's skin, his eyes still squeezed shut against the sun. Chirping happily, the hatchlings bounced onto the bed, darting across the covers to nestle close to the older avian.

"Seeing you and the children snuggled up together is always a cheerful way to start the day," Leonard commented, reaching over to stroke one of the hatchlings. The little blue bird giggled at his attention, before nuzzling against his brothers.

Red yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You and the kids. Every time I pop in in the morning, they're snuggled up with you in your bed. It's adorable," the king insisted, pressing a kiss to his lover's head.

"If you say so. I don't remember any of that," the bird stated. Rolling away from Leonard, Red froze, seemingly transfixed by the sight of the hatchlings curled into a big ball of blue feathers. "They're perfect," the avian whispered, reaching out a crimson wing to cover them gently.

"They are," Leonard agreed, resting his hoof over his lover's wing. It was a picture-perfect moment, which meant something HAD to ruin it.

"King Leonard!" Ross called out, rushing into the room. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize…" The little pig trailed off awkwardly, his eyes darting away from the scene on the bed.

"What is it, Ross?" Red grumbled, already re-focusing his attention on the hatchlings who were now wide awake and chirping beneath his protective wing.

"Uh… King Leonard is needed in the throne room," Ross was quick to explain. "The grape shipment has arrived from the east coast."

"Grapes? The fruit that makes that disgusting drink you call _wine_? No, thanks." Red elbowed Leonard in the stomach gently. "You go and deal with your **king** stuff. I'll get the kids washed up and ready for breakfast."

"Alright," Leonard sighed, getting out of bed. It was difficult to leave his little family behind on such a special morning, but a king had to do what a king had to do.

* * *

"Leonard! There's my favorite cousin. Come here and give me a hug!"

"Rachael!"

The pigs embraced one another happily. Leonard was glad he'd had the sense to wear his red track suit that morning, as his cousin much preferred to be dressed up – rather than in the nude. To each their own, after all.

Pulling back, the king was amused to see that Rachel was still very much in favor of blue jeans and plaid shirts. The girl never did like dresses much.

"You're here early. Very, very early," Leonard observed.

"You know I hate to sleep in. Besides, I had my drivers set out last night, so I could sleep along the way. Once their done unpacking the shipment, they'll be hitting the hay," Rachael laughed. "Now… who is she?"

"She?" Leonard asked, blinking in confusion at her question.

"Your _mystery_ woman. When I asked Ross to take my bags to the suite, he informed me that it was already occupied," the sow complained, all the while giving him a sly smile.

"Ah, yes." Leonard rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It's a bit of a work in progress, you see."

"Does this new relationship have anything to do with your recent voyage to find the fabled island of the eggs? The messengers have been very hush hush about it, but they did say you returned a few weeks ago," Rachael commented.

"In a way," the king admitted.

"So, who is SHE?"

"Actually, it's a _He_ ," Leonard informed her with a weak smile.

Her violet eyes widened in shock, before she punched him in the arm with a loud laugh. "Leonard, you sly pig. I can't believe you kept this a secret from your favorite cousin. Do I get to meet hi…"

Leonard winced as Rachael's voice trailed off, her gaze riveted to the little flock now entering the room.

"Leonard, I've made their breakfast. Are you joining us? Oh…" Red's golden eyes flickered back and forth between the two pigs.

"Leonard, is that a bird?" Rachael's voice came out with a slight squeak.

"Yes."

"And little birdlings?" Rachael whispered, her eyes wide.

"Hatchlings," Red interrupted, eyeing Leonard's new guest uncertainly.

The king sighed, but quickly made his way over to stand next to his lover. "Red, this is my cousin, Rachael. Rachael, this is Red. He's from Bird Island. And these are our triplets: Jay, Jake, and Jim."

"You NAMED them?" Red suddenly asked, his head shooting to the side to stare up at Leonard in shock.

"Well, yes. Was I not supposed to? We couldn't keep calling them 'kids' forever, and you WERE unconscious for three days," the king tried to explain. "Come to think of it, I don't think I ever called them by name in front of you. My bad."

"Leonard," Red snapped. "Their **parents** are supposed to name them!" Silence swept the room following his outburst.

"We **are** their parents," Leonard commented softly, reaching out for his lover. Red flinched back, taking a step closer to the hatchlings. The awkward silence was back.

"Sooooo…" Rachael began, taking a step forward. Her movement seemed to jolt the little bird into action.

"The gardens! I'm… I'm going to take the kids to the gardens today. Just us and Ross. You… you should stay and do your _king_ things," Red stated, ushering the hatchlings out the door without making eye contact with either pig.

Leonard groaned, rubbing between his eyes to ward off the headache he was sure was about to be inflicted by his cousin.

"LEONARD!"

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Rachael took in a deep breath and steepled her hoof tips together, glaring across the table at her cousin. "You discovered the island of the eggs, but it was inhabited by a SENTIENT species of bird people. And instead of brokering a treaty with them, you STOLE their soon-to-be born children, which led to the birds storming our island, and bringing the entire castle and surrounding village to its knees. They stole the eggs back, but you discovered that your little nemesis was trapped in the rubble, and chose to rescue him. But, as he had children with him, you decided to set him up in the Queen's suite." Rachael paused, taking in her cousin's dejected form. He was slumped on the throne, his head in his hands.

"Leonard, this relationship had better not be a Stockholm Syndrome thing," she warned, cracking her knuckles in anger.

"No, of course not!" Leonard finally said, his head snapping up.

"You really like that little bird and his children, don't you," Rachael stated with a weary sigh.

"I do. They've become… _special_ to me," the king admitted.

"Well then, it looks like you have a lot of work to do to fix this relationship. Starting with planning a return to Bird Island, so that you can PROPERLY negotiate a treaty with them. Of course, we'll have to figure out what to give them in exchange for their unfertilized eggs, but I'm sure I can sweet talk Red into giving me some hints," the sow exclaimed, clapping her hooves together with a smile.

"You're going to talk to him?" Leonard asked, staring at her suspiciously.

"Of course. We're going to be family soon - IF you play your cards right. Red and I will have a little heart-to-heart tonight over wine and snacks… YOU are not invited."

"He doesn't like wine. Spat it right out when he tried it at the celebration last night," her cousin informed her.

"Does he like grapes?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"He's never tried them, and doesn't seem too keen to, but the birds live on a diet of fruit, nuts, and insects, so he'll probably enjoy grapes, too," Leonard said, already perking up a little.

"Insects?" Rachael wrinkled her nose, but shrugged. To each their own.

* * *

The little bird was sitting in the chair across from her, looking even smaller than she first thought. How curious. Leonard had always been attracted to more petite sows, but he had never shown much interest in other males before. Granted, it was difficult to pinpoint a gender when the bird in question was covered nearly head to toe in brilliant crimson feathers.

"Why am I here?" the avian suddenly asked, his golden eyes lifting to focus on her.

"I wanted a chance to get to know you. My cousin can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but he means well," Rachael admitted. They were interrupted by the arrival of a small group of pigs carrying a tray of snacks and a bottle of pink wine.

"I don't like wine," Red stated, but Rachael poured him a glass anyway.

"I think you and I have similar tastes. I prefer a sweeter drink, myself. Try it," the sow insisted, smiling as gently as she could.

The bird shrugged, but took a sip. Instantly, his eyes widened, darting from his glass, to the wine bottle, to her, then back to his glass. "This can't be wine. It doesn't taste anything like what Leonard gave me."

"Wine comes in many flavors. Some wines are designed to be tart, but others, like these pink wines, are considered to be dessert wines due of their sweetness. My family runs the vineyards on the east coast of the island. We've been cultivating grapes for many generations," Rachael explained, pushing a bowl of green grapes closer to his side of the little table between them.

Red eyed the tiny round fruits distrustfully. Reaching out a wing, he plucked a single grape and placed it into his mouth. "They probably taste disgust…"

Rachael giggled into her hoof as the avian's eyes widened in amazement at the flavor. "It's quite good, isn't… it." Her jaw nearly dropped in shock as the little bird grabbed the bowl and scarfed down the rest of the grapes rapidly. Once he was finished, his frantic gaze landed on her.

"Are there more?" The bird stood up on his chair, leaning across the table into her personal space. "Who do I have to _ **kill**_ to get more!"

The sow smirked, reminding Red of Leonard for a brief instant. It was enough to calm his taste buds, making him immediately aware of his outburst. "They're so…" the bird trailed off as he slumped back down into his seat. "I mean, they're not that great," he lied, trying not to stare at the empty bowl longingly.

"Mm hmm," Rachael all but purred, calling out for another bowl of the fruit to be brought to them. How curious. But the more she considered it, the more excited she became. If the inhabitants of Bird Island reacted with such enthusiasm to the taste of Piggy Island's most abundant crop, then they _would_ have something to trade for those delicious eggs in the future.

"So, my dear Red," the sow said, once the avian was finished with the second bowl of fruit. "Tell me dear, does Leonard treat you right?"

"Yes," the bird answered, raising an impressive eyebrow at her, as if he was uncertain why she was asking.

"Does he take care of your needs, and the needs of the children?" Rachael inquired, taking a sip of her wine.

"He's… great with the hatchlings," Red admitted. His gaze moved around the room, but soon returned to her. "He's treated us better than I thought he would… given the circumstances."

"I see. And do _you_ care for Leonard?" she asked curiously.

"I shouldn't," Red grumbled, a flash of irritation surging through him. "He can be a shifty, two-faced jerk! He crashed his ship into my home on Bird Island, shot me out of a cannon, **and** stole all my peoples' fertilized eggs!" But as quickly as the anger came, it evaporated, leaving him unable to muster up any negative emotion in regards to his porcine lover. "But he's different now. The hatchlings care for him a great deal," the avian continued, returning his attention to his own wine glass.

"From what I've seen, he cares for the _hatchlings_ , as well," Rachael commented, leaving out her observations on her cousin's obvious attachment to his new lover.

* * *

Oh dear, Rachael thought to herself. I do believe I managed to get Leonard's little lover drunk.

"An-and he's got that, like, stupidly h-handsome face. And that s-stupidly att-ttractive smirk. And he's g-great with his tongue!"

Rachael felt her face heat up as the little avian continued to boast about Leonard's prowess in the bedchambers. Well, that answers my question, she thought to herself. Now, if only her cousin could fix things.

"And that p-penis… member-thing. That t-thing between his legs. B-birds don't have t-those. He's good with t-that, too."

TMI, Rachael groaned to herself. TMI...

The sow sat up straighter, her eyes focusing on the little red bird now pacing in front of her. Despite the wobble, which she would blame on the wine, he still seemed coherent enough to be speaking the truth.

"Red, what do you mean?" she asked.

"Huh?" Golden eyes focused on her.

"You said that birds don't have… well, _penises_ ," the sow whispered.

"We don't. We h-have clittens! No, clit… clock… cloaks… cloacas! Cloacas. L-leonard said it was like your lady o-openings," Red stated. Taking a seat on the ground, he suddenly spread his legs wide, pointing between them. "See!"

* * *

"Oh, Mighty Eagle. I didn't know wine made you drunk!" Red groaned, once he was finished hurling up everything he ate the night before.

"Red?"

If it wasn't Leonard and his stupidly attractive face. The bird glared over his shoulder at his lover, daring him to say a single word about his ragged state.

"Uh, how did last night go? Rachael wouldn't stop blushing when I asked her…" the king admitted, rubbing his neck.

"Oh no," Red groaned, remembering that one moment the night before VERY vividly. "Leonard, I think I flashed your cousin."

"What?"

"We got to talking, and I was just a tiny bit drunk… a lot drunk – which I blame on you, by the way. You never told me that wine could get you drunk. Anyway, we got to talking, and she was surprised that birds don't have penises… and I'm pretty sure I flashed her." Red let out a loud sigh as he buried his burning face in his wings.

"Ah… I see. But other than that, you both had a good time?" the king asked, stepping closer to rub his lover's back.

"I guess. She's nice," Red admitted, lowering his wings.

"Then don't worry about it. What did you think of the grapes?"

"HURK!"

* * *

"Feed me more," Red demanded, opening his beak for another grape. Leonard was quick to pop one into his mouth, an amused smile on his face.

"After this morning, I didn't think you'd want to eat them again," the king admitted.

"It'll take more than an upset stomach to keep me from eating those," the bird grumbled, opening his beak for another.

"You know, they come in more colors and flavors than just greeeeeeen!" Leonard yelped as his lover grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him forward.

"You have MORE?!"

"Sorry, Red, but we only brought the green grapes this shipment. We'll be bringing the red ones next month," Rachael announced, slipping into the throne room with the hatchlings following at her heels.

Red immediately groaned and buried his face in his wings.

"Don't be so embarrassed. I haven't said a word about what happened last night," Rachael promised.

"Red already told me," Leonard stated, reaching out a hoof to rub his lover's head. "I'm not upset."

"Oh, really? Did he tell you that you have a stupidly…"

"NO! And you don't get to tell him what I said about him last night," Red growled, glaring at her.

"Cool your jets, birdy. My lips are sealed." The sow glanced over at her cousin. "So, has Leonard told you about the upcoming trip?"

"What trip?"

"Ah, right. Red, I was thinking it was time that we returned to Bird Island."

* * *

"Don't worry. I'll keep a good eye on the kingdom while you're gone!" Rachael yelled from the dock as the ship began to sail off.

Red stood silently at Leonard's side as the king waved to his cousin. The little ones were chirping happily at the chance to see other birds, but the elder avian could only watch in silence as Piggy Island got further and further from view.

This was it. Leonard was **bored** of them. He clearly had everything he needed now – he didn't need them around any longer. All for the best, Red told himself. The longer they pretended everything was fine, the harder it would be for the hatchlings to get over the loss of their ' _father_.' It would be difficult for him, too, but Red was well aware of the fact that he wasn't a youngling anymore. He needed to be ready to take on the responsibility of single-parenthood… or risk the little ones being treated as lost and found hatchlings.

"No," Red whispered under his breath, his gaze hardening. He would never allow HIS children to be treated so callously. He could manage just fine without Leonard and his stupid piggy ways.

"What was that?" the king asked, glancing down at him curiously.

 _Keep your cool, Red, you're almost home._ Looking up at his soon-to-be former lover, the avian pasted a fake smile on his face. "It's nothing. It will be nice to be back on Bird Island, that's all."

* * *

 **Song for this fic: The Reason – Hoobastank** (I've found a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you).

I'm a huge Thorin/Bilbo fan (The Hobbit), and my new OC Rachael takes after Thorin's sister 'Dis.' She's calm, collected, fiercely intelligent, and more than willing to smack some sense into her cousin, even if he IS the King of Piggy Island.


	9. Home Again

**Chapter 9: Home Again**

"REEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD!"

The crimson bird braced himself as a familiar yellow streak raced onto the ship. Chuck's wings wrapped around him, and he was yanked into the shorter avian's relieved embrace. "We thought you were DEAD!"

"Hi, Red," Bomb said, waving from the bottom of the unmoving ramp. The other birds were gathered around, some clutching their hatchlings protectively.

"I'm fine. Chuck, you can let go of me now," Red insisted, gently pushing his friend away.

"Did you steal this ship? Ooooh, can I drive it?" Chuck was a flurry of excited golden feathers at the thought.

"NO! I mean, no, I didn't steal it. The pigs are here, too. Well, some of them," Red admitted, gesturing for the triplets to follow him.

"The pigs! Oh, they are bad news. We should have them arrested for what they did. I think Matilda has room in her anger management classes now that we've graduated," Chuck stated, nearly attaching himself to Red's side as they walked down the ramp.

"They won't be needing anger management classes, Chuck," Red sighed, rolling his eyes skyward.

"It is wonderful to see you in good health, Mr. Red," Judge Peckinpah commented, stepping forward to lean over the little red bird.

For once, Red made sure to keep his beak shut about how he was obviously standing on another birds' shoulders. "It is good to be back," the crimson bird stated, glancing around at all the faces he didn't realized he'd missed seeing. _No tears, Red, no tears,_ he thought to himself.

"It seems the little ones survived, as well. That is good. Unfortunately, their parents now have another youngling to raise, so they will be unable to take them in. No matter, I'm sure we can find teachers to take care of them. They'd have to be separated, of course, but…"

Red cut the judge off instantly. "No, it's fine. I'll take care of them."

The tiny bird's eyes widened in shock at his words. "Well, you are the savior of our island. If you're sure that's what you want…"

"It is. They already think of me as their… parent, actually," Red said, giving the other bird an awkward smile.

"Mama! Here comes daddy!" the triplets shouted, bouncing at his feet.

The crowd of birds immediately took a step backwards at the sight of the bearded pig king at the top of the ramp.

"No, guys! It's okay. He's not here to steal our eggs or our children," Red was quick to state, raising his wings in a calming gesture.

"Then what **IS** he here for?" a voice called out from the crowd.

"People of Bird Island!" Leonard's voice boomed across the beach, making everyone flinch. Red sighed and turned to see his… the pig king striding down the ramp without even making Ross turn it on. "We are here to apologize and make amends!"

"And why, Mr. Leonard, should we believe you?" the judge asked, straightening up to tower over the pig.

"I can vouch for him," Red insisted.

"We are deeply sorry for the harm we caused you and your people in our quest for… well, we can discuss that later. We come bearing gifts of sweet fruits!" Leonard boasted, snapping his hoof tips. Ross immediately led a small group of pigs out of the ship. The pigs lined up in a row on the beach, each carrying a box of green grapes.

"What are those?" Red heard Matilda ask. Glancing over, he noticed that she was carrying a little red hatchling. Behind her, Terrance was hovering protectively, his piercing gaze focused on the pig king.

"These are…"

"They're grapes!" Red insisted, cutting off the pig king. He grabbed one and stuffed it in his mouth. "They're delicious."

The other birds whispered curiously to each other, but none of them attempted to come closer. Except Chuck. Chuck had been giving Red a disbelieving stare the entire time. "You were brainwashed, weren't you?" he said, suddenly grabbing the red bird by the cheeks and pulling him close. "They're trying to poison us, aren't they! Or maybe you're a robot…"

Red pulled away, glaring at his friend. "I'm NOT a robot or brainwashed. Geeze, Chuck, just eat the fruit, already."

"I don't want to," the yellow bird protested, crossing his wings over his chest.

"Oooh, they are good. Try one, Chuck." Red and Chuck turned to see Bomb munching away at fruit, clearly enjoying himself.

"Booooomb! You're supposed to be on my side," Chuck groaned, stomping over to the big black bird.

"Sorry, little buddy. But they are REALLY good. Here, eat one."

Chuck grumbled, but accepted the handout from his roommate. Taking a bite, he was instantly overwhelmed by the sweetness. It was like a parade of flavor in his mouth.

"Okay, don't eat ALL of it!" Red shouted, pulling his friends back after they'd had several wingfuls of the fruit.

"But it's so tasty," Chuck sobbed, his eyes already wet with tears of delight.

"Glad you like them. These gifts are free of charge for tonight. And tomorrow, we can start negotiating a trade," Leonard commented, grinning from ear to ear.

"A trade?" the judge blinked curiously, gaze flickering between Leonard and Red.

"The pigs have grapes and wine to trade for UNfertalized eggs," Red admitted sheepishly. It still sounded wrong, no matter how often he considered it.

"Why would they want those?"

"Don't they know how bad they smell?"

"They're so mushy inside."

Leonard smiled proudly, resting a hoof on his lover's shoulder. "Red has informed us of the error in our ways. It was not our intention to steal or harm your children. But your UNfertalized eggs are of _some_ value to us, and so we are prepared to broker a treaty with your island. Think it over as you enjoy a sampling of our hospitality."

"Hmmm…" Judge narrowed his eyes at the pig king, thinking over his proposal. "We will need some time to discuss it."

"Of course," Leonard agreed. Looking down at Red, he commented, "Go and socialize with your people, Red. The men and I want to get started fixing your beachside house."

The crimson bird nodded, glancing over his shoulder to watch the pig king make his way back into the ship with Ross hot on his heels.

* * *

The avians decided to move their 'Welcome Back!' party to the dinner theatre area. Stella and her all girl group were happily performing, while everyone else continued to mingle and express their excitement over the delicious new delicacies.

"So, Mr. Red… How have the pigs been treating you?" Judge Peckinpah asked, gazing down at the crimson bird at his side.

Red sighed, but answered honestly. "Surprisingly well. Leonard took care of the hatchlings while I was injured, and treated us as guests the entire time we were on Piggy Island. He's been… good to us." The crimson bird found himself smiling at the thought of his lover's tender side.

"I see. Red, while you were on their island, did you and Mr. Leonard become… _Roommates_?" the judge asked, reaching down to pluck a grape from the fruit bowl.

Red looked away. He knew exactly what the judge was implying. _'Roommate'_ was a safe term used to describe a same sex couple. It wasn't illegal in their society, per say, but it was kept hidden from the public eye. There was apparently something written in the Bird Island history books about these _'homosexual'_ relationships being inappropriate for younglings to be exposed to.

"Yes," Red admitted, his wingtips clenching in his lap.

"And now that you have returned, I presume you plan to stay," the smaller bird remarked.

Red felt lightheaded as the words seemed to get stuck in his throat. _Of course, we're staying,_ he wanted to say. _Leonard doesn't need us anymore. We're no longer useful to him. Why would he want me? Even my parents didn't want me. They abandoned my egg. I'm not worth… anything._ The crimson bird jumped to his feet, startling the other birds around him. "I… I need to go." He made it a few steps, but ultimately decided to throw one last comment over his shoulder. "Yes, the hatchlings and I will be staying when the pigs leave."

* * *

Red gazed out at the ocean, letting the cool night breeze sweep over his feathers. He should be back at the party. It wasn't really fair to make Bomb and Chuck take care of the hatchlings. But for some reason, he just didn't want to leave this place of solitude. Not when his old doubts and insecurities were swirling in his mind.

Burying his face in his wings, the crimson avian tried his best to push those thoughts out of his head. _You're nothing. Just a stupid little lost and found bird with big eyebrows. The villagers only want you around because you saved them. Leonard had his fun, but now he doesn't want you anymore. The children will be traumatized with you as their only parent. You can't do this on your own. You are WORTHL…_

"Red?"

The avian's head snapped up at the sound of his name. Leonard was gazing down at him, his dark eyes filled with concern. When Red said nothing, the pig king slowly took a seat next to him.

"I… I thought you were busy fixing the house," the bird mumbled, wrapping his wings around himself for a small bit of comfort.

"We finished a little while ago. Ross and the guys should be heading to bed right about now. It, uh, didn't seem right for us to join the celebration after what happened the last time we were here," Leonard commented, stroking his beard.

"Bomb and Chuck are watching the hatchlings," Red stated, glancing subtly at his former lover.

"That's good. Did you want to talk about anything? You're looking… down," Leonard said, resting a hoof delicately on Red's shoulder.

"It's nothing. Just old memories," Red insisted, shaking his head.

"Alright. Would you like to see your house?" the king asked, getting to his feet and extending his hoof.

"Might as well," Red sighed, accepting the help up. No point sitting around and dwelling on what was and what could have been. He'd have plenty of time for that when Leonard and his men left the island.

* * *

"You replaced my nest with a giant bed," Red commented, his golden eyes wide as he eyed the changes that had been made to the house he'd built with his own two wings. Heck, he'd even created the original design out of clay, so that he'd have a model to follow.

"Yep. And we added another room for the hatchlings. I hope you don't mind, but I thought the little ones would appreciate using your old nest, rather than always sleeping on a pig-built bed," Leonard commented, leading the petite bird around his updated home.

"Why did you replace MY bed, though? The nest was fine," Red said, unable to wrap his head around the idea.

"Sorry. I figured that an upgrade was needed if we were planning to stay here when we visited Bird Island. I'm not sure how you birds don't end up with straw poking you uncomfortably when you sleep in those nests. My skin just isn't used to it," the king exclaimed.

"You want to stay **here** when you visit Bird Island in the future?" Red felt his brain stall. Did that mean that Leonard wanted to keep being intimate with him? Would he be expecting Red to just roll over and spread his legs every time he came to visit? The thought was troubling, but also made his stomach tingle with desire. Perhaps he wasn't as _unwanted_ as he thought. They wouldn't be true mates, but perhaps Red could live with it.

"Of course. It beats sleeping on the ship. Think of it as a little summer getaway - just for our family," Leonard insisted, wrapping an arm around Red's shoulders.

"Alright." Red found himself agreeing without another thought. Part of him wondered why he wasn't playing a bit harder to get, but his self-doubt quickly squashed that thought. Leonard WANTED him. And Red felt the overwhelming desire to cling to any shred of a relationship that the king was willing to give him. Damn it! Maybe he did have Stockholm syndrome.

"The kids are still out, it seems. Shall we make sure that new bed is as _soft_ as it looks?" Leonard purred, sweeping his lover up into his arms.

Screw it. Who cares. Red wasn't going to waste the little time he had worrying about _why_ he wanted Leonard so badly. In moments, the pair were back in the main room, giving their new mattress a test drive.

* * *

"Sorry, Red. We kept the kids overnight," Bomb explained, as he stood in the doorway of the crimson bird's newly-renovated home.

"We figured that you and Leonard wanted some personal time." Chuck smirked, winking at Red.

"That's fine. Did you boys have a good time?" Red asked, forgetting his normal aloofness as he bent down to hug the triplets.

"Awwww, you're such a good mommy," the yellow bird insisted, his eyes watering with happy tears.

"Uh, yes, well…" Red coughed, releasing the children so that they could check out their new home.

"Forget what I said about Stockholm syndrome. Leonard has really domesticated you," Chuck stated. Red returned that comment with a deadpan stare.

"Oh, I don't know. I think it might be the other way around," a certain pig king insisted, leaning down to press a kiss to his lover's cheek.

"So adorable," Bomb tried to whisper under his breath unsuccessfully.

"You must be Red's friends, Bomb and Chuck. We were never formally introduced. Would you like a tour of the house?" Leonard asked.

"That sounds great!"

"I'm so glad we were wrong about you."

Red hung back, rubbing his arm as his discomfort began to grow. The pigs would be leaving soon, and he and the hatchlings would be left behind… again.

* * *

 _(A Week Later)_

The ship was packed up and ready to set sail, but Leonard couldn't find Red or the hatchlings. "Where could they be?" he wondered aloud, casting one last glance back at the empty house on the beach.

Calling out for Ross to accompany him, the pair began to wander through the village, searching for the wayward birds. Everyone they encountered just shook their head. After at least an hour of wandering, they happened upon Matilda and Terrance — who miraculously happened to be babysitting the triplets.

"Red asked us to look after them until the ship finally sailed. He didn't want… Um, well, I think you should discuss that with him," the white-feathered lady informed him.

"You don't happen to know where he is, do you?" Leonard asked, making a point of keeping his tone unfailingly polite.

"You know Red, he does his own thing. But I did see him and Bomb and Chuck heading in the direction of the tavern," she stated.

"I see. Come on, kids. You're going to go with Ross to get settled onto the ship. I'm going to find your 'mommy,' and we'll be heading home soon," the king insisted. He didn't miss the concerned glance Matilda shot her husband.

"Thank you for watching them," Leonard said, heading in the opposite direction of Ross and the kids.

* * *

They weren't at the tavern. Apparently they'd only stayed for a few drinks, before heading out. The bartender was quick to point him toward the Palms District. Half an hour later, and Leonard had to admit that he was getting very tired of searching for his wayward lover. It was at that moment that he heard a familiar voice on the wind.

"Red! There you are," Leonard exclaimed, making his way around several bushes to find that the three birds he had spent a great deal of time searching for were just sitting there on the grass, looking out at the ocean.

"Leonard, I thought…" Red trailed off, glancing away and subtly wiping his eyes.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Ross and the kids are on the boat, and we're ready to set sail," the king said, expecting his lover to say that he'd just lost track of the time. Instead, the speedy yellow bird was the first to speak.

"You would take the kids away, and leave Red here all alone? For shame!" Chuck snapped, wrapping a wing around his friend.

Leave Red behind? What was the little yellow bird saying… _Oh. Oh, this was not good,_ Leonard realized. Suddenly, his lover's strange mood since the king had announced the trip back to Bird Island made complete sense. Red didn't think that Leonard wanted a more serious relationship.

"Red… did you think I was going to leave you this entire time?" Leonard asked, taking a tentative step forward.

"You don't need us anymore," the little bird whispered, his gaze cast to the side to avoid having to look at his lover. "You have your treaty, and all the eggs you could want. You'd probably be happy to be rid of us. So, you don't have to keep pretending like this is anything more than just… **just fooling around!"**

"Red…" Leonard felt his heart clench at the ice in the little bird's voice. Kneeling down, he reached out a hoof to lift his lover's chin, looking deep into his teary eyes. _Oh, this is bad. Red never cries in front of people._

"I'm not fooling around. I **do** care about you. I care about you and the kids," the king insisted. "Red, I… I was going to wait until we got back to Piggy Island, but I think it would be best if I said this here and now." Leonard took a deep breath, and pulled one of the bird's red wings to his chest.

"Red, we haven't known each other very long, but I know that I don't want to spend another minute without you. You were prisoners, at first, but that didn't last long. I wanted to give you your freedom, but I was afraid that you'd leave and never come back to me. Now, now I know that the freedom to choose is exactly what you need." Leonard sighed, but continued, "You can choose to stay on Bird Island, if you'd like. I can get Ross to take the kids to your place. I know you'd do your best to raise them on your own, even if I'd rather raise them with you. Or you can return to Piggy Island with me, and become my **bride**."

Bomb leaned back with a groan, his face falling at Leonard's final words. "Aw, man. Sorry, Red. I really thought he was going to ask you to be his mate. Instead, he just wanted to offer you a job."

"Way to drop the ball, Leonard," Chuck admonished, shaking his wingtip at him like a disapproving finger.

The pig king could only blink at his lover's friends in shock. "What?"

"Alright, I guess," Red sighed. "What does a bride **DO** , exactly?"

"Yeah, it better be something important. Not like a sexy housekeeper or sexy secretary," the yellow bird said.

"Stop saying _sexy_ ," Red ordered, frowning at his friend.

"No, I mean I want to **marry** Red," Leonard explained. Surely they had to understand what he meant by THAT.

"Oooooh, I bet that's something naughty, right? Am I right?" Chuck's eyebrows wiggled at Leonard.

The pig king groaned loudly, dropping Red's wing to rub his now aching forehead. "What I _mean_ is that I want him to be my **QUEEN!** "

"Another job? Can't you make up your mind?" Bomb asked, giving him a disapproving look.

"Yeah, which one do you want him to be? Your bride or your queen?" commented Chuck, tapping his foot impatiently.

"They're the same thing!" Leonard exclaimed, his anger rising. A crimson wing settling on his arm sent a shiver up his spine, and he immediately felt his anger cooling.

"Leonard, we don't have brides or queens on Bird Island. So, what exactly are you asking me?" Red wanted to know, his eyes hopeful.

"I want… I want…" Leonard knelt down on one knee, and took his petite lover's wing into his hooves once more. "I want you to return to Piggy Island, and live with me at the castle. We'll raise the triplets together, and maybe adopt more kids later. I want to shower you with gifts, and clothe you in silk, and take you on trips to other islands." The pig rubbed his hooftips back and forth across Red's feathers, his mind drifting to the many wonderous things he wanted to see his lover experience for the first time. "I want to grow old together, and be there for you every single day. I love you, Red. We got off to a rocky start, but I know we can make each other happy, because you already make me very happy just by being you."

"Leonard," Red interrupted, his golden eyes focused on his lover. "Are you asking me to be your mate?"

The king heard Bomb and Chuck squeal, but didn't bother to look at them. Instead, he smiled, and pressed a kiss to Red's wing. "Yes. Yes, Red. I want you to be my **mate**."

"YES!" Red shouted, causing Leonard to blink in surprise. Then he looked away, clearly blushing at his outburst. "I mean, I'd like that."

"Wonderful!" Leonard surged to his feet, and spun his fiancée around, earning a laugh from the crimson bird. "I can't wait to marry you!"

The three birds flinched at his words. "Um, marriage isn't a sex thing, right?" Red whispered to his lover.

"No. Of course not. It's just a term for becoming mates. And I'm the king, so whoever I marry is the queen, my bride. That means that you, Red, will be Queen. Well, Queen Consort, since you're male," Leonard explained, setting his lover down.

"This is so beautiful!" Bomb sobbed. Chuck just patted his wing, his own tail vibrating with energy.

"We could stay on Bird Island for a bit longer, and have a proper avian wedding ceremony," the king suggested. At the blank looks he received, he sighed and explained, "A mating ceremony, I mean. How do you birds celebrate when two people get… well, mated?"

"It's nothing much, really. You ask you friends and family to help build a home for both of you to share. Then the male carries the female through the door, and they eventually have an egg," Red stated.

"We already have your house on the beach, but I could carry you through the door, if you want," Leonard suggested, amused at the humble wedding ceremony.

Bomb and Chuck exchanged a glance. "There's something you should know," Bomb said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Red sighed, and proceeded to explain. "Birds only become a mated pair if they can have children, Leonard. Same gendered couples are resigned to being considered _roommates_ by the village."

"That's backwards," Leonard huffed, frowning. "Why on Piggy Island, you can get married to anyone you want. Even more than one person, if you were so inclined. Of course, they would have to be adults; and incest **IS** frowned upon – we do have standards."

"We can have the… _wedding ceremony_ when we get home then," Red answered, giving him an unexpectedly shy smile.

 _Just when I thought Red couldn't get any cuter._ "I think Rachael may already have the celebration planned and ready to go. She's always two steps ahead of everyone else, that sow," Leonard exclaimed, resisting the urge to pull Red close.

"I'm okay with that," the crimson bird stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Good!" Leonard said, smiling from ear to ear. Turning, he gave his fiancée's friends a glance. Despite their odd ways, Red was clearly attached to them. "So, how would you two like to come back to Piggy Island for the ceremony? It's tradition for one of the bride's family members to walk them down the aisle, but a friend would do just as well."

"Oooh! Will there be more grapes?" the pair asked in unison.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Yes, there will be grapes."

"Great!" Chuck shouted, pumping a feathery fist into the air.

"We'd totally go to support Red," Bomb added, smiling down at the group.

"Wonderful. And of course, we shall have to discuss your new roles as official ambassadors of Bird Island," Leonard smirked, narrowing his eyes at the pair.

Red's gaze immediately snapped to his lover. "Don't we have to talk to the judge about that first? He is, technically, the one who makes the rules on Bird Island."

"I already did. He volunteered the pink bird, and her purple friend, but I was insistent," Leonard told him.

"Oh, Stella and Gale. Yes, they would have been a good choice," Red mused aloud.

"And we're not?" Chuck was teary-eyed again.

"Ugh, you'll do fine. Just try not to insult anyone TOO much," Red grumbled, shaking his head.

"We'll do our best," Chuck said, giving the crimson avian a salute.

"Well then, shall we get to the boat?" Leonard exclaimed. He extended an arm to his future queen. Red slipped his wing into the fold of his arm, smiling back up at him. When the pig caught him smiling, the bird was quick to look away. Leonard didn't mind. His lover was still quite shy about showing genuine emotions.

"Back to Piggy Island we go!"

* * *

Note: Sorry for the slow updates. I'm hooked on Final Space right now. There are a few more chapters still to go, and a bit of a sequel, as well.


	10. Here Comes the Bride

"Red, you're back!" Rachael exclaimed, plucking the little bird from the ground and spinning him around.

"Whoa! Okay…" Red stumbled for balance when the sow finally put him down, his wing grabbing Leonard's arm for support.

"Looks like my cousin finally did _something_ right," the woman stated, smirking at Leonard.

"I asked Red to be my queen, and he agreed," the king informed her.

The sow clapped her hooves in excitement. "That's wonderful news. I have everything arranged. Shall we hold the ceremony tonight?"

Leonard raised a brow. "Shouldn't we get our new ambassadors settled first? And invitations sent out to both family and the neighboring islands? A royal wedding **is** a momentous occasion."

"Done and done. Uncle Harold is schmoozing with the ambassadors of Fox Island and Sheep Island as we speak. And I do believe that the ambassadors from Rabbit Island and Goat Island will be here in a few hours," Rachael answered.

"What if… what if I hadn't returned with Leonard?" Red suddenly asked. "What if the hatchlings and I had stayed on Bird Island?"

Rachael leaned down to loudly whisper to him, "Well, if Leonard **had** returned alone, I would have wacked him over the head and sent him back to Bird Island immediately — along with another shipment of grapes and an impressive bouquet of flowers." She threw her cousin a disappointed look as she continued, "Because, in that scenario, it's obvious that he would have said or done something stupid to break your heart."

The petite avian's eyes widened in amazement. She would have done all that — for him?

Leonard rolled his eyes, grumbling, "You have such confidence in me, cousin." They were interrupted by the arrival of a certain yellow bird racing up to them. Behind him, the triplets waddled up from the lower cabins, followed by Bomb.

"What did we miss? Who's this new guy?" Chuck asked, his rapid voice betraying his enthusiasm.

"Leonard's cousin, Rachael. And she's a girl," Red told him.

"Really?" Chuck swept his gaze over the new pig, and then stage-whispered to Red, "It's hard to tell when they're wearing clothes."

Leonard sighed and rolled his eyes to the sky. "Our new ambassadors will need _training_."

"So it seems," his cousin answered, although she was clearly amused.

"Auntie!"

The triplets raced up to the sow, and began to dart around her legs. She reached down and swept her hooves over the tops of their heads in greeting.

"Awwww… I wish we could have kids," Bomb said, sighing happily at the sight.

"We should head back to the castle. We still have much to prepare," Rachael suddenly announced. She gestured to the buggy that was waiting for them. "I'm afraid I wasn't planning for such a large party. Would one of you like to ride with the driver?"

"I will!" Bomb said, happily settling into the front seat.

"Pft! I bet I could beat you guys back to the castle. In fact, I could probably get there and back _three_ times before you'd even arrived at the city," Chuck boasted, preparing to prove himself.

"Nope," Rachael commented, putting a hand on the little bird's head. "We don't want to startle the other ambassadors too quickly. They've never seen **birds** before. We're going to try to sneak all of you in through the back door, so we have time to get you all dressed appropriately for the ceremony."

* * *

"Ross, take the birds to the baths. I will take care of the final preparations for the ceremony," Rachael insisted. "Leonard…" The sow looked her cousin up and down, before sighing. "Nevermind. You go, too. I'll have your wedding attire set out in your room when you are finished. And no, you may not see Red after he's dressed. It's bad luck to see the bride in their wedding outfit before the ceremony."

"I think he may be more comfortable in the silk robe from Fox Island. Remember? The ones with the cherry blossoms," Leonard told her. "It should be in his closet in the Queen's Suite."

"Really?" The sow considered this, before nodding her approval. "I'll have a tailor pop in to adjust it then. The jewelers are already working on a new crown for the occasion. Oh, and the stylists will be around to make sure that Red is looking his best."

* * *

And so, after a quick trip to the baths to wash up after their trip, the group separated into their various rooms. At Rachael's insistence, the hatchlings were put under the care of Chuck and Bomb until the ceremony.

Now alone in the hallway, Red glanced up at his lover, giving him a shy smile when their eyes met.

"See you at the ceremony, Red," the king said, returning his smile.

Red nodded, and turned away, only to freeze when he felt Leonard come up behind him. "And don't forget…" A kiss was placed to the back of his neck, making Red shiver pleasantly. "I love you."

The avian suddenly found himself at a loss for words. "I-I'll see you there," he said, fleeing into his room.

Leonard smiled. He was sure that Red would stay those words back to him one day — he just had to be _patient_.

* * *

Red was staring into the mirror, his stomach churning with anxiety, when a voice from the hallway caught his attention.

"Uncle Harold, you can't go in there!" Rachael was saying.

"Poppycock! I'm the groom's _Father_. I should have a chance to meet my son's love interest before he gets hitched!"

Red's attention shifted from the conversation beyond the door to his inner thoughts. _Leonard's love interest… Leonard loves me! I know he_ _ **said**_ _he loved me, but I didn't really think about it…_

The bird in the mirror was smiling like a lovesick moron, but Red couldn't bring himself to care. His heart was beating frantically beneath the delicate folds of his silken robe, threatening to overwhelm his normally stoic facade. Squeezing his eyes shut, and covering them with his wings, the avian took in several deep breaths to try to calm his excitement. Nope, not working. This wasn't good! He couldn't go out there grinning like a loon!

 _I'm not crazy,_ he thought to himself. _I'm just in love…_ Red's eyes widened behind his wings as he came to that stunning realization.

 _ **I'm in LOVE with Leonard!**_

"Are you alright, my dear?"

The avian shot up in his seat, his golden eyes darting to the strange pig leaning over him. He looked a great deal like Leonard, just with hair on his upper lip, and a small patch of a beard on his chin.

"I'm fine," Red blurted out, instantly aware that he was talking to Leonard's father. He must have come in without him noticing. "You… you look like Leonard." _Oh, Mighty Eagle, that was a stupid thing to say!_

"Why, thank you. And you must be the infamous _**Red**_ I've been hearing about. Rachael told me all about you, but she failed to mention how adorable you are. Such a huggable size," the elder pig said, winking flirtatiously as he pulled up a chair.

Red blushed, and ducked his head.

"Probably for the best. If I'd had a chance to meet you sooner, I might have had to challenge Leonard for your wing in marriage," the former king sighed, making Red nearly squawk in disbelief.

"Uncle!" Rachael admonished through the closed door.

"You can stop eavesdropping now!" the pig called over his shoulder. "Your winged beauty is safe from my advances!"

These pigs… they were really too much sometimes. Red found himself frozen in his chair when the larger male's attention returned to him.

"Oh, I do believe I've forgotten to introduce myself." The pig got to his feet again, and announced, "I am Harold Mudbeard XIV, former king of Piggy Island." He ended his words with a deep bow toward the avian, before reclaiming his seat.

"Red… I'm just… Red," the bird answered, awestruck.

"No last names on Bird Island? How curious," the pig said. "Now tell me, my dear, how did you meet my son?"

Red's eyes narrowed as a frown came over his beak. "He crashed his stupid ship into my beach house."

* * *

By the end of his tale of how he and Leonard met, the former king was laughing and slapping his knee in amusement. "Like father, like son. Did you know that his mother punched me when we first met? I ruined her vineyard, and she didn't care that I was a prince. No sir. That sow had a mean right hook. I went home with a black eye that day," Harold remembered fondly.

Red couldn't help but smile. Leonard never talked about his mother, but she sounded like an interesting woman.

"In the end, I made sure to right my wrongs, and she finally agreed to be my queen," Harold stated, grinning.

"Well, Leonard did, _finally_ , repair my home. And upgraded it," Red said, rolling his eyes. But there was a fond smile on his beak, as well.

"Wonderful!" the elder pig laughed, clapping his hooves together. He was about to say more when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Harold asked, glancing away from the avian.

"We're the stylists, your majesty," a feminine voice called out.

"Ah, I should take my leave. It was lovely meeting you, my dear," the pig insisted, getting up from his seat. Reaching down, he lifted Red's wing to his lips, and kissed the back of it. "I'm glad my son found someone special to spend the rest of his life with."

"I'm not special," Red denied automatically, averting his gaze.

A gentle hoof under his chin tilted his head back up. Red's golden eyes widened as he found himself meeting Harold's intense gaze.

"I don't believe that for a second, my dear," the former king all but purred, pressing a last, lingering kiss to his wing, before letting himself out of the room. Red didn't have time to think about what had just happened, as he was suddenly surrounded by three new pigs that were at least a head taller than him. Two were clearly female, but the third… he wasn't quite sure.

"Oooh, such lovely feathers."

"You look marvelous, Queen Consort."

"We are here to make you even more lovely."

Ah, the last one was a male, then. Wait, what did they mean by MORE lovely?

* * *

Leonard gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in the traditional male royal regalia of Piggy Island. It consisted of a long, royal blue tunic that ended mid-way down his thighs, and a black belt that rested around his hips. A small, ornate dagger in a sheath of gold and jewels hung from the belt.

Narrowing his eyes at the mirror, he adjusted the cloak around his shoulders. That particular cloak, with its neck of fake white and black feathers, had been passed down from one ruler to the next for generations. It was a family heirloom that proved that the person wearing it was worthy of praise and admiration. But for some strange reason, the cloak was not giving him the same feeling of satisfaction that he always used to have when parading about in it. His uncertainty was cut short only a moment later when his father flung open the door, and let himself into the wardrobe room.

"Leonard, my boy! I'm disappointed in you," the elder pig announced, his hands on his hips.

"Why would you be disappointed in me?" Leonard asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You didn't even have the decency to introduce me to your darling little avian before proposing to him. He's so adorable. I just want to take him home with me," the former king sighed.

Leonard narrowed his eyes, his mouth set in a firm line. "Father, stop. Red is my fiancée, **AND** your future son-in-law."

"I know, I know. But really, you shouldn't have kept such a secret from your old man. I'm proud of you, son. You know, your aunt Chloe and I searched everywhere for that island, but you seemed to have no trouble finding it. Maybe you were destined to meet your lovely little bride," Harold suggested, winking at him.

Leonard opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when voices rose in the hallway. A crimson shape suddenly fled into the room, shutting the door quickly behind him. The avian didn't even seem to notice that they were there, as his full attention was on the door he was leaning against. As the voices in the hallway drifted off, he turned around with a sigh — only to catch sight of them across the room.

"Leonard," Red said, a smile brightening on his beak only moments before his gaze landed on the king's outfit. An immediate scowl crossed over his face. "Absolutely not. That cape is horrendous. Take it off."

"But every king and queen before me…" Leonard tried to explain, only to get cut off with a wave of a crimson wing.

"It looks like something Judge Peckinpah would wear," Red said, his talons clicking against the stone floor as he made his way across the room. "Take it off."

Leonard rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his lips as he followed his fiancée's orders. As they watched, the little bird riffled through the closet, before finding what he was looking for. "Harold, can you get this down for me?"

"Of course, my dear. You can call me _father_ , you know. We'll be family very soon, after all," the elder pig stated pleasantly.

"Right. Sorry. I'm not used to… I don't have parents, so…" The avian's golden eyes were darting around the room as he struggled to express his thoughts.

"It's alright. Piglet steps," Harold commented, patting the adorable bird on the shoulder, before handing his son the cloak. It was a rich blue, a few shades darker than his tunic, and edges were embroidered delicately with jewels.

After adjusting his clothing, and placing his crown on his head, Leonard turned to look at his fiancée. "Well, how do I look now?"

Red felt his breath catch in his throat. His lover looked rather dashing in that outfit. Like something out of a fairytale. "I — I still don't understand why you need that crown-thing, but you look very… handsome," the avian finally said, his cheeks heating up under his feathers.

Voices in the hallway caught their attention moments before there was a knock on the door. "King Leonard, your bride has… run away," a woman admitted shamefully from the hall.

"Don't worry. He's in here," Leonard said, winking at his fiancée.

There were several startled gasps. "But that's improper."

"He just popped in for a visit," Harold spoke up. "By the way, what _were_ you fitting him for when he ran off?"

"Earrings, your highness."

"I don't believe avians have outer ears, my dear. Best to take the Queen Consort's advice to heart in regards to his species," the former king insisted.

"Yes, your highness," the woman replied through the door.

"Guess it's time for me to leave. All this poking and prodding… Next time, just carry me over the threshold, and be done with it," Red groaned, frowning up at his mate.

"No goodbye hug?" Leonard teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

The crimson bird raised one of his own impressive eyebrows in response. "If you insist." He waved for the taller male to lean down, and proceeded to wrap his wings around the pig's neck to pull him close.

Leonard felt his lover's beak rubbing fondly against his cheek. With a good-hearted chuckle, he returned the little nuzzle. As Red pulled back, the king was amused to see that the bird's headfeathers were raised, his golden gaze slightly unfocused even as he stared up at Leonard. How adorable.

"Um… I guess I'll see you soon," the avian said, ducking his head in embarrassment as he pulled away. Making his way across the room, Red took a deep breath, and pulled open the door, grimacing at the sight of the three porcine people waiting patiently for him.

"Alright. Let's get this over with," Red groaned, sliding the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Awwww, birds have the cutest way of kissing," Harold mused aloud, as Leonard returned to eyeing himself in the mirror.

"Kissing?" The young king spun around, staring at his father in shock. "Wait! That was a KISS?"

* * *

Note: Yes, Harold has a mustache and a goatee, even if Red doesn't yet know the words for them.


	11. A Royal Wedding

His cousin certainly knew how to decorate for a royal wedding. The guests, both important pigs and highly esteemed visitors from afar, were sitting in two long rows of chairs with the best view of the top of the staircase where the ceremony would soon take place. Bomb, who was clad in a fancy red bow tie, had taken a seat right in the center of the front chairs, with the hatchlings crowded onto the seat between him and Rachael. The king gave his children a wave, chuckling when they began bouncing in their spots to wave back at him.

From the distance, Leonard couldn't tell the triplets apart — the key was in their eye color, of course. The one in the middle wore a crown of pink flowers, and his two brothers wore adorable little blue and green checkered bow ties around their necks.

The rest of the amphitheater was crowded with common pigs of all sizes, who were wearing their Sunday best. Their eyes were trained on the top of the staircase, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Leonard moved to the side as several smaller pigs came through the doors behind him, and propped them open. His father stepped into view from one of the side hallways, leisurely joining him in the doorway. At the sight of the former king, the all pig band began to play a romantic cowboy ballad, signaling the beginning of the ceremony.

"Ready for your big day, son?" Harold asked, stepping back to ensure that everyone had a clear view of the main hall just beyond the doors.

"I've been ready for a while now," Leonard admitted, trying not to clutch his hooves together. Now was not the time to be getting pre-wedding jitters.

The band switched to the royal wedding march, and everyone focused their attention on the main inner staircase. A flash of gold ended in Chuck darting down the staircase to stand between the two pigs. "Ooooh, fancy," the yellow bird said, letting out a high-pitched whistle.

Leonard raised an eyebrow in displeasure, and the speedy little bird quickly darted back up the stairs. A moment later, familiar red feathers became visible just above the railing. The king felt his heart clench, butterflies beginning to swarm in his stomach as the petite bird suddenly stopped in his tracks. There was clearly a whispered conversation going on between the avian pair, which resulted in the crimson bird coming into full view — after being pushed not-so-gently from behind by his yellow friend.

Both Red and Leonard had equally annoyed looks on their faces as they frowned at Chuck, who didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed. Leonard shook his head, and focused on his lovely bride-to-be, who was looking soft and delicate in his silken robe. As he slid down the steps, holding the corner of the robe to keep from tripping on it, the rays of the setting sun hit his crimson feathers, framing them in gold.

It wasn't until the little avian was standing next to him that Leonard realized that the stylists must have painted liquid gold dust on the edge of his feathers, giving them that special shine. "You're lovely," the king found himself saying, ignoring the yellow bird that darted past them to join the little group in the front chairs.

Red was clearly embarrassed by the praise as he looked away, his eyes darting over the crowd. "I'd better look good. Those three _stylists_ poked and prodded at me for what felt like forever. They even painted my feathers."

"As I said…" Leonard leaned down a bit, whispering directly into his lover's ear, "You look absolutely divine."

Harold cleared his throat, his gaze darting back and forth between the pair in front of him. There was a cheerful smile on his lips as he began the ceremony.

* * *

"Do you, King Leonard Mudbeard XV, take this avian as your queen consort and husband, until death do you part?" Harold asked, gesturing to Red.

"I do," Leonard announced, smiling at his lover.

"And do you, Red, take this pig as your king and husband until death do you part?"

To be honest, Red still couldn't believe this was happening. Maybe it was all a dream. If he pinched himself, he might end up waking up back on Bird Island in his little home on the beach. But… he didn't want to wake up there. He wanted to believe that this was real, and that he really **did** have a future to look forward to on Pig Island — a bright future with Leonard and the hatchlings.

Mighty Eagle, this pig was making him sentimental. As a lost and found hatchling, he had realized from a young age that he'd have to toughen up to ensure that the other birds wouldn't be able to walk all over him. And then this pig came along, and ruined everything he worked so hard to build: his home, his reputation, his vision of himself — which, to be honest, wasn't all that high. He'd inserted himself quite smoothly into Red's life, until the avian couldn't think of living without him.

" _I love you, Red. We got off to a rocky start, but I know we can make each other happy, because you already make me very happy just by being you."_

Geeze, who says that kind of thing? The crimson bird peered up at his lover, taking in his handsome figure, and his dashing smile. The light was hitting the pig king just right, giving him a golden glow.

" **I love you."** It took Red a moment to realize that he was the one who said it. He resisted the urge to cover his face with a wing. Mighty Eagle, that was sappy. True, but sappy.

Leonard seemed confused by his announcement, probably because the avian had never once uttered those words to him. It only took the pig a moment to recover, and then he was smiling back at Red. **"I love you, too, Red."**

Red felt his heart start to beat faster as he gazed up at the man he loved. He was unable to hold back the stupidly silly smile that was spreading across his face.

"You're both adorable," Harold interrupted. The pair nearly jumped as they realized they were still standing in front of a crowd of people. "Now, let's get back to the ceremony. Do you, Red, take this pig as your king and husband until death do you part?" the former king repeated.

"Ido…" Red said.

"What?" Harold and Leonard were both staring at him now.

"I DO!" Red shouted, only to bury his face in his wings when he realized the scene he'd just made.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your bride, son," Harold said, clearly amused at Red's embarrassment.

Red opened his eyes, and peeked out over his wing to see Leonard getting down on one knee, just like he had when he'd first asked the avian to be his mate. Lowering his wing, the bird nearly flinched back when his lover reached out to stroke his cheek. Red's eyes widened when Leonard suddenly leaned closer, nuzzling his cheek in a clearly _avian_ kiss.

From the crowd, Chuck whistled loudly, and Bomb began to sob into a hanky that someone had quickly handed him. "That was beautiful!"

"Mommy and daddy are kissing!" the triplets squawked cheerfully, bouncing in their seats.

"Leonard," Red found himself whispering, even as his wings moved of their own accord to settle on the pig king's cheeks.

"This is how birds kiss, isn't it?" the pig purred, sending a delightful shiver down Red's spine.

"About time you figured it out," the avian huffed in fake annoyance. Pulling his mate close, he kissed him back, enjoying the feel of smooth skin beneath his beak.

There were loud cheers when they finally parted, and Red could only smile as he released his lover's face, and stepped back. The noise quickly tapered off, drawing the bird's attention to Rachael, who was making her way up the stairs with two glittering crowns cradled on a poofy green pillow. The sow gave a light curtsy to the former king, and presented the objects to him.

With a proud smile, Harold Mudbeard XIV took the towering golden crown off the pillow, and turned to his son. Kneeling slightly, Leonard allowed him to place it atop his head, and then stepped back.

Harold then proceeded to pluck the rather delicate-looking golden circlet from the pillow, admiring the intricately carved feathers, and glittering rubies and emeralds that adorned the newly-created crown. "As our first **avian** Queen Consort, the people of Piggy Island have chosen to commission a new crown to show the joining of our two peoples in marriage. Red of Bird Island, come forward to receive our blessing," the former king announced, his voice flowing to the entire audience.

Red stepped forward uncertainly, and tried to copy the move Leonard made. As the crown settled perfectly on his head, the crowd came alive. In the chairs, the ambassadors stood and clapped pleasantly, while the pigs in the stands began to cheer. Stepping back, Red was relieved to feel Leonard's supportive hoof coming to rest on his back — it helped to calm his nerves as he looked out at the sea of people watching them.

"People of Piggy Island, esteemed ambassadors, and of course, our newest family members," Harold chuckled, winking at his grandchildren, "I present to you your King and his Queen Consort!"

* * *

The reception was more of a free-for-all party, than a calm affair. Most of the pigs from the main city were used to seeing Red and the hatchlings around, and many had been part of the Bird Island discovery in the first place. The pigs from out of town, on the other hoof, were happy to partake in the smorgasbord of food set out on the long tables, while catching glimpses of the avians from afar.

The ambassadors were the only people truly shocked by this new turn of events. Sir and Lady Hoppington had stepped forward to greet the royal couple with a small chest filled with the most delicate, and expensive, Earl Grey tea on behalf of the King and Queen of Rabbit Island.

Following them were the rather… argumentative ambassadors of the Sheep and Goat Islands. Both men had brought a selection of fine cheeses, and Leonard had to step in to ensure that they didn't end up in a fist fight over which species made the best cheese.

The vixens of Fox Island, a married gay couple themselves, had been the last to approach the King and Queen Consort.

"Our Empress expresses her kindest regards to you and your new bride, King Mudbeard. We brought fine rice for your kitchens, and the finest mulberry silk for your queen." Two sets of golden eyes flickered to Red, sweeping down his petite form. Exchanging an amused look, the elder ambassador continued, "We did not foresee that he would already have his own fox-made robe for the ceremony."

"Birds don't normally wear clothes," Red suddenly announced, drawing their immediate attention. "But this robe is very soft, and I'm… fond of it."

The foxes chuckled delicately in amusement at his statement. "Our queen will be most pleased," the younger of the pair stated. With a final bow, the ambassadors began to make their way to the celebration, leaving Leonard and Red to enjoy a few moments alone.

* * *

"Leonard, what are you doing?" Red laughed, gazing up at his husband's face — which was much closer now that the pig had scooped him into his arms, bridal style.

"Carrying you over the threshold, my dear. Then we will truly be wed by both pig and bird standards," the king insisted, stepping through the doorway to his rooms.

"You're such a goof," the avian laughed, clinging to his mate.

"That I am. Now, if my beautiful husband approves, I would very much like to take him to bed," Leonard purred, smirking down at his queen.

"I very much approve," Red agreed. "But shouldn't we get undressed first? I don't want to crush this crown-thing."

Leonard stepped forward, placing his bride onto the bed. "Allow me," he said, plucking his consort's delicate crown from his red feathers. Placing both crowns on the top of his dresser, he turned to see that Red was already attempting to untie his robe.

"Uh uh! Undressing the queen is the king's job," Leonard insisted, stepping toward the bed.

"Oh, is it now?" Red wiggled his eyebrows, and leaned back with a sultry smile. "Is undressing the KING the queen's job, then?"

"Of course, it is. Shall we dance, my lovely bride?" Leonard purred, setting his belt and dagger on a side table.

"You want to dance **ON** the bed? Is that a pig thing?" the avian asked, sitting up to stare at him in confusion.

"The mating dance, my dearest. Now, shall we begin…" The king ran his hooves over the silken robe, slipping it open to reveal gold-touched feathers. The delicate pink of the bird's chest and stomach came into view, followed by long, delicate legs.

"Mmmm… I like that color on you. You should wear it tonight," Red suddenly whispered, trailing his crimson wings over the blue tunic Leonard was still wearing.

"My my, you are a kinky little thing, aren't you… Very well, I will honor your request, as long as you keep your robe on — at least, for a little while. I am going to make you scream, my beautiful bride," Leonard announced, his eyes darkening with hunger.

"Then it's a good thing that Bomb and Chuck are watching the kids tonight," Red shot back, wrapping an arm around his lover's neck to yank him down. The rest of their wedding night was filled with pleasures that didn't end until the early hours of the morning.


	12. A New Adventure Awaits!

"The kingdom will be fine. I'll take good care of it while you're on your honeymoon," Harold insisted, standing on the top step as he watched the servants load the buggy the new royal couple would be riding in.

"Keep an eye on Red's friends. They're Bird Island's new ambassadors, but…" Leonard sighed, unable to figure out a delicate way to continue. Finally, he settled on, "The yellow one talks a mile a minute, and the big one is prone to exploding."

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine. I'm looking forward to visiting with my new grandchildren, and our new… ambassadors," Harold purred, laughing at his son's deadpan look. "Oh, come now. I'm not THAT old. And the larger one… Bomb, was it? He has a lovely disposition."

"I think he's mated to the yellow one," Leonard said, glancing away when he caught sight of red feathers. His lovely bride was coming out the castle doors with the hatchlings following at his heels.

"Leonard and I are going on a trip. You need to be good for your new grandpa. And Uncle Bomb is going to be making your meals. He'll be sure to add some nice, juicy worms to the mix," Red stage-whispered to the kids, while smirking at Leonard.

The former king flinched, his gaze darting to his son. "What's that about worms?"

"Yeah, good luck. You're going to need it," Leonard sighed, patting his father on the shoulder.

* * *

"We're going where again?" Red asked, waving a final goodbye out the window of their buggy.

"It's traditional for the new royal couple to tour the island to present themselves to the citizens. It will take out three weeks in total, as we will be stopping for a week at the Mudbeard Villa on the far side of the island," Leonard told him, settling himself next to his bride.

"Are the kids meeting us there?" the avian wondered aloud, glancing up at him.

Leonard chuckled, slapping his knee in amusement. "Of course not. We'll be on our Honeymoon!"

"What a honeymoon?" Red asked.

The pig paused, sweeping his eyes over his oblivious avian mate. "Hmmm…" Stoking his beard, the king extended his other arm and draped it around the little bird's shoulders. "I'd be delighted to show you what a _honeymoon_ is when we get to the villa. Until then — sit back and enjoy the tour of your new home!"

* * *

Note: The main fic is now finished. I have a few ideas for their lives together, so keep an eye out for the upcoming sequel. And chapter 13 is a small bonus scene.


	13. Bonus scene

**Left Behind: Bonus**

 **Stumbling and Kisses** (A bonus scene that was supposed to fit between chapter 7 and 8, but then Rachael came along. I love the idea of Red already associating Leonard with 'mate' in his mind, but also trying his best not to get his hopes up. He's not used to having things go his way, after all)

* * *

Carpets seemed to hate Red. The little bird yelped as one of his talons hooked into the fabric, sending him stumbling into Leonard's arms.

"Whoa there," Leonard exclaimed, his hooves hooking under the bird's wings to hold him up. "Are you falling for me already?" the king joked.

One of the avian's impressive eyebrows raised at the pig's words. "You wish," Red commented, but he didn't make a move to pull away. Without realizing it, they were inching closer together.

They stopped when they were snout to beak, uncertain of how to proceed. Red angled his head to the side, and his lover followed suit, which didn't make any sense at all. Sighing, Red pulled back, and made another attempt, finally able to press his beak against his taller lover's cheek for a quick nuzzle kiss.

"Mommy and daddy are kissing!"

Red pulled back quickly. "No, we're not!"

"Yes, you were," the triplets argued.

"Out!" Red shouted, his face aflame under his feathers.

"Awwww," the hatchling grumbled, bouncing out of the room.

"You know… I think you DID just kiss me," Leonard purred, wrapping Red in a hug.

"Don't make a big deal out of it," the avian grumbled, breathing in a calming scent of his mate… no, lover, not mate. NOT mate.

"Normally pigs just press their snouts together, but I can see why birds kiss differently," the king chuckled, nuzzling Red's cheek.

Red squeaked at the avian kiss, his heart pounding madly in his chest. _Not mate, not mate,_ he kept telling himself. In a moment of weakness, he let his wings wrap around his lover's waist, embracing him in return. Not mate, even if he desperately wished Leonard wanted more than just a casual love affair. Not that he'd admit it aloud. After all, Red was far too proud to beg.


End file.
